A New Colosseum
by XInsanityXGuiltechXShadowwindX
Summary: It's been two years since Ash's adventures in Sinnoh, and yet he never made it home to Pallet. Why is this? Where has he been the last two years? And how does Rui fit into this? ColosseumXAnime crossover. Ash/Rui. Brock has a girlfriend! A lot of Craziness!
1. Chapter 1

Here's another weird idea that crossed my head.

What if Wes from Pokemon Colosseum was really Ash Ketchum?

It would have to be after the Sinnoh League, for sure.

Though, I'll be honest and say this idea hadn't been bugging me for as long as my Dimensional Guardian series, and may never be finished, but if I don't, anyone is welcome to take it up if they wish. Just let me know, so I can check it out.

Alright, here it comes.

But first:

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything!

**Chapter 1**

Two people had just left the Mount Battle Arena.

One had Silver-Gray hair, Green eyes with a light Blue tint, and bandages over his face. Most of his outfit was Purple in color, with a Long Trenchcoat that was not buttoned up. He wore Dark brown boots, as well as Silver Sunglasses over his forehead. This one was male, and his name was Wes Antilles. His surname wasn't well known, though.

Next to him, was his traveling Companion. Her name was Rui, and she wore mostly bright colors. Her outfit consisted of Dark blue shirt, jean vest, and Light pink Knee length skirt. Her hair was a Dark orange, nearing red, and her eyes were blue. On her feet was a pair of Hot Pink boots over Black Crew cut socks. Her red hair was in two "Pineapple" Ponytails, one on each side. She looked at Wes, confused at his reaction.

A few minutes ago, he had encountered a Known Cipher Admin, named Dakim. That in itself wasn't what got to him. It was his last Pokemon: Entei.

When the Entei was brought out, she noticed that it was a Shadow Pokemon, but something else was noticed by her, and her alone.

She saw he hesitated when Entei came out for some reason. Then, when she told him it was a Shadow Pokemon, a Pokemon that had its heart closed off artificially, that hesitation turned to anger. She had seen it when he went up against Mirror B, but nowhere else. It could've been Dakim, but she knew that it was something else.

Why would he have hesitated when the Entei came out? And why did he get angry at it? Both were questions she didn't have the answer to, but she knew who did.

After they were alone, she spoke up. "Wes, I have a question." The male looked at her. "Is it about that Entei that I took from _him_?" She noticed the emphasis, which nearly confirmed what she thought.

"I think so, but that's not all." Wes looked slightly confused, but it was hidden well.

At least physically. She knew what he was feeling, same with Pokemon. She figured it was also how she could tell when they were facing a Shadow Pokemon. It wasn't just the Black Aura, she couldn't feel anything at all from them.

"I saw something that confused me when it came out." She continued.

"Well, it was a Legendary." Rui shook her head.

"I know, but that's not what got to me." She continued. "It was your reaction to it that got to me."

His eyes widened slightly. "You noticed it, then?" Rui nodded. "Then, you want to know why I was angry, don't you?"

"That, and why you looked like you were holding back against it. I was wondering why. You don't hold back that much against normal Shadow Pokemon, and you got even rougher with his other Pokemon while they were still out."

Wes went silent. "Wes?"

"I don't know." He finally said.

"Have you seen an Entei before, and it reminded you of the one you knew?" Rui asked, confused.

"Why do you want to know?"

"I'm just curious." Rui defended. "I mean, I barely know anything about you, yet you've already met my grandparents, and know far more about me than most do."

Wes sighed, before looking around. There was no one else. "That Entei did remind me of something, but the thing is, I don't know what it was reminding me of."

This confused Rui even more, until it hit her. "Did you... Did you have Amnesia at one point?"

Wes nodded, sadly. "I don't know anything before two years ago, when Team Snagem took me in. I couldn't even remember my own name. All I know is, I was a good Trainer, and they wanted me in their ranks. They let me speak to a friend of theirs, which set me up with a new identity. I became Wes, but I don't think I was born that way. I have random moments where I know when something is going to happen, minutes before it does, as if I have some kind of precognition, but I know that isn't it. I _know_ I was a trainer before I lost my memory, but I don't know where from."

"And the Entei reminded you of a time you forgot?" Rui asked, more for clarification. Wes simply nodded. "We could ask my grandfather. He knows more about the Legendaries than anyone else I know. Maybe he can figure out something about this."

Wes shook his head. "I don't think it's a good idea. I only have two years of memories, during which I have been in Orre only. I may have washed ashore somewhere and Team Snagem found me but I don't know. I had no Pokemon on me, but the moment they gave me Espeon and Umbreon and had me battle one of their grunts, I breezed through them all. I felt like I was in my natural element, and they noticed it as well. With every battle I went through with those two, I got even worse as an opponent. One of the highest members was there, and, even though it was a tough battle, Umbreon and Espeon knew that they could trust me. I brought them through 25 battles over the course of a day, with Number 25 being the Leader of the area. While the others had 2 or 3, the leader had 5, and the two were tired."

"You didn't lose, did you?"

Wes shook his head. "We won, but right after the battle, Umbreon fell down from exhaustion. Espeon followed soon afterwards. It was after the match was called, so it was okay with them. After that, the two became my partners for the next two years. I knew I was doing a lot of wrong, and when it came to a boiling point, I blew up one of their bases, and took the Snag Machine that's on my Arm now. Any schematics were destroyed, either by Umbreon, or the explosion. After that, we got the heck out of there, went to Outskirt Stand, and finally met you in Phenac. You know the story from there."

Rui was silent. _'He doesn't even remember his family?'_ "Do you know anything about a family?" Wes shook his head. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have brought it up."

"It's all I can remember. But... You're probably right about your Grandfather. He may have some idea as to where I should look. We'll have to stop there soon, anyway. We weren't able to purify some of the Shadow Pokemon before we had to take care of this." Wes stated. "Think he would let us stay?"

"He knows you're trustworthy. That should be enough." Rui stated, as they walked over to his Hoverbike.

As the two rode along, it took them 3 hours to get to Agate village, which looked like a Grassy Hill with trees all around the area. As they made their way to the top, and went into a house, it was already dusk. "Sir, if I may ask, can we stay here before moving on?"

An old man in Dark blue robes nodded. "It's no trouble. Please, feel free to stay. After all, it is pretty late. As long as you don't try anything with my Granddaughter, I have no worries."

As they laid down in actual beds, they got to sleep.

Wes, however, didn't wake up the next morning.

It was nearing the end of the next day, and Rui was worried. Her grandmother decided to check on him, and saw that something was keeping him from waking up. As such, she turned to her Granddaughter.

"Rui, do you know of anything that may cause him to become Comatose?"

"I... I don't know." Rui replied. "What could cause it?"

However, she had a good idea, but wasn't sure if it _could_.

"Well, any number of things. Exhaustion, Stress, remembering a lot of memories lost..." The old woman was cut off by Rui.

"Wait, you mean Amnesia, right?"

"Hmm?" She looked at the Red head. "Amnesia being fixed would cause a Coma, yes."

"Then that means..." Rui looked at Wes. _'Could it be? Could that Entei have done this?'_

She had no idea how true it was.

Wes had his memories returning, and all it took was a single encounter with his past.

Wes was actually out of it for 2 more days, and Rui wanted to make sure he was okay. Around noon on the third day, he groaned. Rui was there, and noticed. She barely ate because she was so worried.

"Wes!" She cried out, earning his attention.

"Rui, what..." It hit him. He remembered. His name. His home. His mother. His part...

"Pikachu!" He shot up in alarm, and looked around, seeing the same room he fell asleep in.

Then his stomach made itself known. Rui looked worried, but couldn't keep the giggle in after his stomach intervened. He was about to get up, but she stopped him. "Wait. I'll get my Grandmother up here. She's been cooking lunch. After you eat, then you can tell me what you remember." Rui told him.

"There's no time to..."

"If you don't eat, then you'll never be able to find out what you want, because you won't be able to think straight, or even walk straight. You've been out of it for three days."

Wes looked at her eyes, and noticed something. She had been crying recently. "Rui... Alright, I'll stay up here. Just..."

Rui beamed a smile at him. "I know!"

She ran out of the room, and came back in a few minutes later. "It's almost done, it'll be about 10 minutes."

Wes nodded. "So, can I at least know your real name? I mean, I don't think it's Wes, but..."

Wes nodded. "It's not Wes, but... There's only one person that actually knows, and, even if he did see one of my past matches, he probably wouldn't recognize me." He fingered his bangs. "Before I lost my memory, I had Black hair and Dark Brown eyes, not what I have now, and I know what did it." He closed his eyes, and used his mind's eye to look around.

He had mastered Aura Sight due to a Riolu that joined him during his journey in Sinnoh, but his friends did not know.

As he looked, something powerful caught his attention. When he focused on it took the form of... His eyes snapped open in surprise. "Rui..."

"Something wrong?"

"You have Aura." Wes stated.

"Huh?"

"It's the Life force of everything around us. You have a lot of it."

"If its my Life Force then why wouldn't I have it?" She asked, now curious. She knew he was bringing this up for a reason.

"Because yours is almost as powerful as my own, and I've got just as much as an Aura Guardian that died nearly 2,000 years ago." Then it hit him. "You've been using it subconsciously."

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"You know how you can see the Dark Aura of a Shadow Pokemon?" Wes started.

"Yeah, why?"

"Because... Well, let me show you." He brought out a Yanma, which was not purified. "You see the Dark Aura around it, right?"

"Yeah, so?"

Wes closed his eyes. "Using an ability known as Aura Sight, I can see it too." He pointed out. "I can also tell that he's ready to be purified, too."

"Wait, I can't even see that." Rui stated.

"It takes practice, but you've been seeing their Auras with your eyes open. I can't do that." Wes stated.

"And... what does that mean?"

"Your Aura is manifesting in one area right now, as its all you need for the moment. Even so, it's unrefined."

Rui nodded, understanding it. "So, is there any way I could learn it from you? How to use it, I mean."

"I can, but it'll take a while before I do." It was then an older lady came into the room. "Ah, Wes, you're still awake, I see."

Wes nodded. "So, what kept you asleep? It had to be something serious, and I know it wasn't because of an injury."

He looked at Rui. "You didn't tell them?"

"Had to keep your trust." Rui admitted. "I just told them that if they were going to know, they should ask you. It wasn't my secret to tell."

Wes sighed. "Alright, I'll give you the short version. 2 years ago, I had Amnesia. Before I passed out, something woke them up. I fell asleep, and they came full force. It's probably why I was out for so long."

She placed a bowl of Soup in front of him. "I see." She replied. "Well, how much do you remember?"

"Everything." Wes said before he tore into the bowl. Rui just watched, amazed. He finished the bowl in less than 50 seconds, broth and all. "Sorry about my lack of manners but..."

"Oh, it's no worry. You've been asleep for three days, nearly. I'd have been worried if you didn't do that."

"Oh... Sorry." Wes replied, as the bowl was filled.

"Don't be, deary. Just eat as much as you can." The old lady assured him.

Wes nodded, and went through 10 bowls of the soup, which surprised Rui, though only slightly. After the tenth bowl, he gave a small burp. "Excuse me."

Rui giggled. "I guess you really are different from your past co-workers."

Wes snorted, which Rui was slightly confused on. "That's an understatement."

Rui blinked. "I'm sorry, but..."

"Rui, if I remembered everything from the get go, I'd have taken down Team Snagem the moment I saw them work for the first time. Heck, if I remembered a mere ten percent of my journey I wouldn't have worked with them." Then it hit him. "That's right! I have to..."

"Hang on!" Rui gripped his wrist.

"I have to get to the Outskirt Stand. There's only one Neutral party in all of Orre that knows about my Amnesia. He's also the only one that can get me in contact with my mother reliably."

"So, where were you born?"

"Pallet Town, in Kanto." He sighed. "As you probably guessed, Wes is only a name I was given until I remembered who I was."

"Then what is your real name." Another male voice spoke up. It was Rui's grandfather. "I might know who you are."

"My real name is Ash Ketchum, son of Delia Ketchum."

"You don't look like him." The older man pointed out. "I've seen a few of his matches during his time in the Battle Frontier. In person, actually."

Wes, now revealed to be Ash, blinked. "Really? Which one did you see?"

"I saw your battle with Anabel." he stated. "That was it, and you were pretty good, I'll admit."

"Huh. Didn't even see you." Ash admitted. "But, I already know why I don't look like I did back then. It's because of my Aura."

"Are you implying that you are an Aura Guardian?" He questioned.

"I have enough Aura to become one, but, at the moment, I'm still a novice in their teachings. I've almost got the Aura Sight down, and can make a single Aura Sphere, but that's about it." Ash admitted. "I'm nowhere near the level of an Actual Guardian, but I have the means to get to that point."

The old man studied him. "You speak the truth. I know little of their ways, aside from morals and origins, but I know enough."

Ash nodded in response. "I have no reason to lie, but, I have to leave as soon as possible."

"As it was only Amnesia, you don't have much to worry about." Rui's Grandmother started. "You can leave as soon as you're ready. Rui will have to go with you, though."

Ash nodded. "I'm well aware of that. After all, her Aura is about as Strong as mine is. I can show her a few tricks, but that's about all I can do without my actual Pokemon. And that's why I have to get going."

"So, you're going back to Kanto?"

Ash shook his head. "From what I know, the next boat to anywhere in Kanto would leave Gateon Port in 2 months, Hoenn is 5 months, Sinnoh is one month, and Johto is 7-8 months. I wouldn't be able to leave Orre for a while, as I have no flying type Pokemon strong enough to get me to anywhere else I'm familiar with, but I do know that I can contact them from somewhere in Orre. They don't use email that often, definitely not as often as people do here."

The Old man nodded. "You are right, of course. I can ask a few of my friends, and I know a few other places that I can contact one of them."

Ash nodded. "If you can contact Professor Oak in Kanto, please get this message to him. I have to call my mother about something, and ease her worries. I also have to see if my Starter made it home safely. I'm more worried about him than my mother because of how we separated. He knows that if we get separated, we'll have to meet up somewhere, so he'd have to find a familiar area, and write out a message to get him back to Pallet Town, where I live. I'm more worried about him, than I am for my mother."

"I see. Well, you should get going."

Ash nodded. "Rui, are you going to come with?"

She nodded. "Whether you're Ash or Wes doesn't matter to me. It never did. But my feeling about you when we met was right, in a way. I knew you were a good person when we met."

"If you are really Ash, then I hope I can trust you with my Granddaughter's safety." The Old man pointed out.

"Trust me, sir, the only thing I'm worried about right now, in the case of Life or Death, isn't even around here. The Closest thing I can think of is if Cipher manages to capture and Corrupt a Darkrai, Dialga, Palkia, or even Giratina. Out of all Legendaries I know of, those are the four most Dangerous... others come close, but none too the level of those four... Aside from Arceus, but there's no way for them to know where he stays."

"And you do?"

"I know of Five places he can go, and he goes between them all at random. There's also at least 20 others, at that. As I said, it'll be near impossible for them to find him, so I'm not that worried about him being taken by them."

"You talk as if you've seen them before." he pointed out.

Ash got up, and walked to the door. Rui looked at her Grandfather and went after Ash, before he stopped at the door. "If I were to be honest, the list of Legendary Pokemon I haven't seen is shorter than the list of those I _have_. Raikou is the only one I know of, from the Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, and Sinnoh regions, that I haven't seen personally."

The man's eyes widened. "Don't tell me you're a Legendary Magnet."

"I'm afraid so." Ash answered.

"I see. Good luck, and be careful."

"Don't worry about me." Ash went out the door. "I'm too stubborn to die." Rui blinked and went after him. "Thanks for letting us stay here."

"Of course." Her grandmother replied as Rui ran out after Ash.

When he got to his bike, he checked it out, and nodded, seeing it was in good condition. He'd have to tune it up soon, but it'll last for a few more months.

Rui came up to him. "So, where are we going?"

"Outskirt Stand. The owner of the place has a phone that can reach Kanto, Johto, and he has a friend in Sinnoh, and calls her often. I just don't know who it is, but I might recognize them if I knew their name."

"Alright then. Let's go." Rui said, getting into the side car.

He got on, and started up his bike. He had made a small stop at the Pokemon Center and used the box system to deposit a few Pokemon. Now, he only had three Pokemon with him. There was Umbreon and Espeon. He never ditched those two. He cared for them as much as he did his Best friend and starter: Pikachu. The next one was Entei. He was definitely waiting until Entei was ready to be completely purified before he went back into the Relic Forest.

He drove the bike at a higher speed than usual. When they reached Outskirt stand in five hours, which was two hours before he should have, he got off, and Rui got out, slightly dizzy. She was good enough to walk, though. They managed to get inside, and saw the place nearly empty. "Ah, Wes. Been a while."

"I know." Ash replied.

"So, what can I get ya?" The bartender asked as Ash sat down. Rui sat down next to him. "Your phone. I need to contact someone in Kanto."

"Friend of yours move there?" He asked.

"Try a blast from the past." Ash said, causing his eyes to widen.

He got from behind the counter, and flipped the sign to Closed. "You know where it is. You think I should call my friend while you do?"

"Who's the friend?"

"Her name is Cynthia. She's in Sinnoh, but also worried about someone she has a crush on."

"Cynthia Shirona?" Ash asked, slightly surprised. "As in 'Champion of Sinnoh', 'Celestic Town's best trainer and archeologist' Cynthia?"

"You know her?"

Ash nodded. "I faced her three times in Sinnoh."

"Ah, so that must mean you're Ash Ketchum."

Ash nodded. "That's who I am really am. Amnesia really messed me up, if you couldn't tell."

The man nodded. "I figured. Anyway, I'll call her. You call whoever you need to."

Ash nodded and found a Pay phone. He only knew one number that would work that was close enough to his mother for her to pick up.

Professor Oak's laboratory.

He dialed the number, and it rung a few times. It wasn't a vid-phone, so he had to settle for audio only.

_Professor Oak's Lab, this is Delia speaking._

_'Perfect.'_ Ash thought.

"Yes, actually, I was hoping I'd get you." He said.

_I'm sorry, who is this? And why isn't there a Video showing?_

"I'll answer those in reverse order. This isn't a Vid-phone on my end. There are none in Orre, to my knowledge."

_Ok... And who are you?_

"I'll answer your question with another question." Ash was now playing a small game, and Rui heard it. "How have things been, Mom?" His voice was so calm, but when he heard the phone hit something on the other end, he figured that was a bit much.

"Mom?"

_A-ash?_ She sounded unsure.

"Yes?"

_You... You're really alive?_

"Yes."

He felt the need to pull the phone away from his ear. Good thing he did too.

_ASHTON KETCHUM WHERE THE HECK HAVE YOU BEEN?! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW WORRIED WE'VE BEEN?!_

The rant went on for 2 full minutes, which had the phone away from his ear.

"Are you done? Yes? Good. Now I can explain what happened." Ash said, his voice still calm. "2 years ago, on the way back from Sinnoh, the boat got caught in a storm. It was torn apart. I had my Pokemon out of their Pokeballs, and I couldn't see any of them when it happened. I yelled for Pikachu, who I couldn't find in time, and told him to guide my other Pokemon back to Pallet Town. If I didn't die, I'd make my way back as soon as I could. Long story short, I washed up in Orre, was taken in by some people, and was diagnosed with Complete Amnesia. I couldn't even remember my name until I woke up this morning. I was out of it for 3 days, during which all of my memories came back. I need to know if Pikachu made it back with the others, and I was going to try and contact you as soon as I knew whether or not Pikachu was fine."

_And why didn't you try to call the house first?_

"Honestly? I didn't think it would work. For the last two years I've relied far more on Email than Phones, as Orre doesn't really have good reception for cell phones, and there are only a select few places, 4 that I know of, that can contact any of the other Regions. Of those four, only one of them can do so reliably, and a friend of mine owns the place that has it. That's where I'm at right now."

_How long until you can get home?_

"At the very least? I'd say a good Month and a half. The only way I have out is through Gateon Port, and the next one out to any of the regions is in a Month, and it'll take two weeks to get there from departure. I've kept an eye on them in case my current traveling partner wanted to get out of here."

_What do you mean?_

"Mom, out here there's something similar to Team Rocket. Bad news about it? They're more dangerous."

_Then you need to get out of there quickly._

He sighed. "I'm probably going to regret saying this, but Pokemon that have their hearts closed off artificially is no laughing matter. I've already come across One Legendary Pokemon that was corrupted like that. Someone has to stop them. That someone has to be me."

_Why not let the authorities take care of it?_

"Because they can't handle what's in store. I can, and have done so before."

_How can you think that you stand a chance?_

"Mom..."

_Ash, I'm just worried that..._

"Mom, stop." He stopped her, hearing her tears brewing. "Just stop. What they're doing is bad, and could be even more dangerous if they can spread to other regions. I can send Professor Oak an email, and so he can let the league know, but otherwise, I have to do this myself. I would also want to see Pikachu. Riolu too. If they made it back, then I'd need them as soon as I can possibly get them."

_They're both here but..._

"Mom, they could get even more dangerous, but at the moment, they're not as Dangerous as a Rampaging Groudon, and I can say this with utmost confidence."

_And how would you know that?_

"That is the part I figured I'd regret if I said."

_Ash, don't tell me..._

"Yes, I did see one. Got kicked by it too."

_Ash!_

"Don't worry, it didn't kill me... permanently."

_What are you talking about?_

"Mom... Officially, I died 4 times since I left home. Yet I'm still alive. There are only two that can possibly remember that there was fifth. Each time, I came back to life after a few minutes. If you ask Brock, he can confirm four of them. The fifth, I'm not sure, as everyone involved had their minds wiped of the events. He'd probably tell you the same thing I am now: I'm too stubborn to die."

_You need to get home, NOW!_

"I already told you, I can't go home yet. Not only is Cipher out there, but the next boat is in a month, and there are no airfields here, and unless one of my flying types can get here, I can't see Pikachu, or any of my other Pokemon until then. Which means, I'd be on my own until I can get out of here, and by then, I'd probably have taken out Cipher anyway. I can't get out of danger, they're after me already, so my only option is to face them, and take them down. I helped take down Team Aqua and Team Magma in Hoenn. I helped take down Team Galactic in Sinnoh. Team Snagem and Cipher are the next ones in the list, and I can't let them get away. Not without having my conscience weight me down. If I don't do something, then I wouldn't even be able to look in the mirror. I run now, and the Ash you knew would die, only to be replaced by a Coward. If you want to come, then at least make sure that you have an experienced Trainer, preferably one that knows Double Battles inside and out, with you. They're the favored Battle type here. In fact, it's rare for Single Battles to occur here. Even most of the tournaments are held in Double Battle style."

_Alright, but I'm coming as soon as I possibly can._

"I know Brock knows enough, but you won't recognize me if you see me. When I came to after the Shipwreck, my hair and eyes changed, so here's a heads up. Ask Brock what happened in Rota, with the Lucario. If you tell him I Overused my own Aura, then he should understand that I was lucky to survive. That's what killed Lucario back then, and he knows it. Instead of killing me, it sealed my memories, and changed my features. If you're going to ask around for me, ask for Wes instead. That's the name I've been using for the past two years. Again, that's only a heads up."

_Good to know. I'll call Brock, and ask him... Hmm?_

After a bit of talking on the other end, she continued. _Ash, do you remember your Charizard?_

"Yeah, why?"

_Your Riolu says he just got back from looking in a place known as Unova, and Riolu asked about Orre. How Riolu knows about it, I don't know, but... Apparently, Charizard checked Orre a year ago. He didn't find you._

"Didn't see him. Then again, even if I did, I probably wouldn't have recognized him." Ash admitted. "Can you have him fly Pikachu and Riolu, along with their Pokeballs to Agate Village in Orre? My companion, her name is Rui, by the way, has family there."

_Okay, I'll ask._ After a few seconds, she spoke again. _He can do it. Probably could get there in two days if he left now._

"Can Charizard fly that long?" Ash asked, slightly surprised.

_He says yes. It takes three days to fly from Unova to here, and he made the trip non-stop._

"He's definitely gotten stronger."

_Apparently. They'll be ready to go, but you better have Pikachu with you when we get there._

"Don't worry mom. I'll make sure we don't get separated this time. And tell Pikachu that, if he wants to, he can use thunderbolt on me for forgetting him. Amnesia or not, that is unforgivable."

_Ash!_

"He used Thundershock on me so many times, that it barely hurts anymore. Trust me, I've survived a _lot_ worse."

_Ash..._

"I'll be fine. I'll let you know the full story when I see you in person. I promise you that. And believe me when I say, we _will_ see each other again. On that, I can guarantee. Cipher has done enough to get me angry, and I've come close to unleashing a side that only Brock, May, and Max have seen. I also nearly let it loose 3 days ago, right before I regained my memories. If I do nothing, then it'll only get worse. If I don't let it out, then it can take control, as I felt it try to do earlier. As it stands, Riolu and Pikachu can keep it from getting loose. If Riolu fails then Pikachu knows _exactly_ what to do to get me back. It's how I came back from it last time, and there are still remnants of it. Brock doesn't know about that, but if you tell him, and I really hope you do, then he should know the severity."

_I'm taking Dawn, Bianca and her twin. They're all here in Pallet Town, and worried about you. Dawn and your Pokemon owe Bianca their lives. You better thank her._

Ash blinked. "Please tell me that Bianca's twin doesn't talk."

_Bianca isn't that bad._ She countered.

"That's not why I said that. If Bianca's Twin doesn't talk, then I know who it is, and she could get Pikachu here faster than Charizard. On that, I can guarantee. Also, if that _is_ the case, then could you tell her that Entei, and possibly Suicune and Raikou have been captured, and corrupted? If she disappears on you then I was right."

_Uh... Okay, but I don't get it. Oh, there's Bianca._

He then heard her voice. _Mrs. Ketchum, who's on the phone?_

_Bianca, why doesn't your twin sister talk?_

_That's a weird question._

_Well, Ash is on the line and..._

_Wait, Ash is on the line?!_

_Yes, I already got the story, but he thinks that..._

_Is it on speaker?_

_No, but I can put it on speaker._ He heard a bit of typing, and then he heard them continue. _Ash, can you hear me?_

"Yes, I can."

_If you're thinking about my Twin, then you're probably right on who it is._

"Okay, can you tell her that Entei has been captured and corrupted?"

_That's bad._

"It gets worse. I have reason to believe that Raikou and Suicune have gone through the same thing. I've confirmed Entei, and I'm working to get rid of the Corruption, and yes I know how, but Raikou and Suicune aren't confirmed yet. If they had Entei, then it's likely they have the other two, as well. I also wouldn't be surprised if they got the Sinnoh Legendaries, should they be able to spread that far."

_You mean Dialga, Palkia, and Giratina?_

"Darkrai as well."

_And what about the others?_

"The others I'm not that worried about. Arceus moves around too often. They'll never find him using Logic. It would take Pure Luck in order for them to find Arceus. Mesprit, Azelf, and Uxie are another story. They may be easy to find, but they're not much of a threat on their own. Believe it or not, the three are the weakest of all Legendaries I know of. On their own, they're not much of a threat. When they're together, though, that's when the threat becomes real. When the three of them work together, they can bring Dialga, Palkia, or Giratina. Plus, I know they can hide themselves well. They'll be fine."

_Alright, that's good to know. Could you tell me how they were corrupted, and where Entei, Raikou and Suicune are? We may be able to help._

"Their hearts were closed Artificially. It makes them something we call Shadow Pokemon. An Aura Sensitive Pokemon, like Lucario or Riolu would be able to sense Darkness in their Aura. What's more is, they have a Black Aura. It's a sign of a Shadow Pokemon, and they have no qualms attacking trainers. Nearly got hit by a Shadow Ball from a Misdreavus because it was a Shadow Pokemon."

_Oh, and Pikachu's in here now._

Ash let his Aura flow.

_Pi-** better know I'm gonna shove a thunderbolt up your ass for abandoning me like that!**_

Ash chuckled. "Pikachu, I would've wanted you to do that anyway. Amnesia or not, I shouldn't have forgotten you. In fact, I'd be surprised if you didn't."

_**Wait, you WANT me to thunderbolt you?**_

"Yes, Pikachu, I do."

_**Okay, that is just weird... Thunder instead?**_

"It'll probably hurt more, but that'd be fine by me. What I did, my fault or not, is unforgivable. I swore that I would never abandon you, and, because of the Amnesia, I ended up doing so. My fault or not, I broke an oath. The first one I've ever broken."

_**Oh... Well, I guess I can't fault you there.**_

_What's going on between you two?_ He heard his mother say.

"I don't think you'll like my punishment for breaking the oath."

_**You know, I could let it slide, if you couldn't remember your own name.**_

"Pikachu, I couldn't remember you, my own mother, anything before I washed ashore here. Name and Trainer Record included."

_**Huh... What about Dawn?**_

"Nope."

_**Misty?**_

"Nada."

_**May?**_

"Nothing."

_**Paul?**_

"Zilch."

_**Hmm... What about Cynthia?**_

"Zip."

_**Team Rocket?**_

"Even if I did remember them, and no I didn't, I wouldn't miss them."

_**Point taken. Brock?**_

"No."

_**What about Melody?**_

"Who?"

_**You still don't remember the girl that sat on your lap back at Shamouti Island?**_

"Her? I barely remember her name _now_. What makes you think I would with Amnesia?"

_**Point taken.**_

_Ash, what are you two talking about?_ Delia asked.

"Oh, just people we met over our travels. Rivals, friends, and the like."

_Let me guess, I haven't come up yet, have I?_ Bianca asked.

"No, Bianca, you haven't. And before you ask, Pikachu, I didn't remember her, either."

_**I was going to ask about her next. Did you at least remember ONE of your Pokemon?**_

"No, none of them. And that's the problem I have with what happened."

_**Hmm... I won't hit you with a Thunderbolt, or even a thunder.**_

"Okay... Not that I'm complaining, but... Why?"

_**Because I'm going to hit you with an Iron Tail, instead. As to where, you'll find out when I do. I expect you to take it like a man.**_

"Avoid one spot, and I'll be fine."

_**Don't worry, I know you need that part. Especially if this Rui girl is a good friend.**_

"Large chance of becoming more than that."

_**How large?**_

"Well, with my increased knowledge, I'd say... about 80% chance she will."

_**Wow... Another reason to avoid that spot, then. Oh yeah, Cynthia likes you too.**_

"Pikachu, listen carefully. I want Charizard to take you and Riolu to Orre. More specifically, Agate Village. And make sure your Pokeballs are there too. You're both coming with me as well."

_**Will do! Hey, Firebird! I'm ready to go whenever you are!**_

_**So am I!**_ He heard Riolu.

"Mom, they're ready to go. Charizard in the room?"

_**Yeah, I am.**_

"How fast can you get to Agate?"

_**It'll take me two days if I leave now, and don't rest. If we leave tomorrow, I can get them both there within a day.**_

"You've definitely gotten a lot stronger."

_**Faster, too.**_

"I gathered that much." Ash replied. "I'll see you there?"

_**Will do. And don't worry, nothing will stop me before I get there.**_

"I just hope they're safe for the trip."

_**I've taken on Pseudo Legendaries while flying at those speeds with a passenger. They'll be fine.**_

"Good to know. Thanks Charizard."

_**After I drop them off, I'm heading back. You don't need me there, and I know it.**_

"Charizard, I appreciate what you're doing but, don't think for a second I'd leave you to the wolves because of that."

_**I'm not stupid Ash. I KNOW you well enough to know that you wouldn't abandon us by choice, unless it meant our survival. I also know you're just as stubborn as I am, if not more so. Death is not how to take you out.**_

Ash chuckled. "Yeah, I know. People have definitely tried."

_**No kidding. You want them in two days, or should we leave tomorrow morning and get their by night?**_

"Tomorrow then. It'll be better for Pikachu to get here as soon as possible, but if you're tired, then I'd rather you rest up, and leave as soon as you can afterwards."

_**Tomorrow it is then. Pikachu, I'm gonna get some sleep. Be ready by Sunrise. We leave then.**_

_**Will do!**_

"Charizard?"

_**What?**_

"Thanks."

_**Don't mention it. Ever.**_

Ash snickered. "Same old Charizard."

_**Damn straight!**_

_**Ash, do you really need us there? I mean, if this is like Team Rocket, Aqua, or even Team Magma, you really don't need my help.**_He heard Pikachu say.

"Pikachu... Not needing something is not the same as not Wanting something. It's not that I need you here, it's that I _want_ you here. Espeon and Umbreon may have bonded with me to the same level as you, but it's just not the same without you buddy." Ash admitted.

_**Didn't expect someone else to get to that level. Trying to replace me?**_

"Not a chance." Ash stated, his tone serious. "It's the only reason I skipped out on one Shadow Pokemon. It was a Pikachu. I didn't know why then, but I do know now. Whether I forget you or not, there's no way I'm getting another Pikachu. There's no possible way to replace you. Not for me... Maybe not for Team Rocket, either."

_**No kidding.**_

"I'll see you then, Pikachu. Riolu."

_Ash, I'll be coming the moment I can._ Delia stated.

"Mom, if you come to Orre, I want you to stay in Gateon Port. The heat is about as high as a desert, and there's barely any humidity. It's a Dry Heat, and the Lows this time of year tend to be around high 90s."

_How can you survive there?_

"Trust me on this one. You don't want to know."

_Ash, please tell me you didn't do anything dangerous to do that._ Delia was worried, evidenced by her tone.

"Okay. I didn't do anything dangerous to get this way." Ash said with a straight face and calm voice.

_Ash, you're beginning to scare me._ Bianca stated.

"How so?"

_You sounded serious, yet I get the feeling that you just said that because she wanted to._

Ash blinked a few times. _Bianca, what are you talking about?_

"Not a word, Bianca. I said it because, compared to some of the other things I've done in life, it was pretty tame, really. Standing over boiling Lava, and in a semi-active Volcano, is actually good practice for this."

_That's dangerous!_ Delia scolded.

"Mom... With half the stuff I get into, that's actually a Slow day. Besides, the Gym in Cinnabar is actually in the Volcano. After a while, you get used to it. It's the fact that it's a Dry heat that it took me about a month to get used to it. Now, it doesn't really bother me."

_Alright, are you going to send that Email?_ Delia asked.

"Yeah, I'll write it up and send it out. It'll also have a picture of me so you can use it to find me. My bike as well. I don't have one of Rui, though. I probably should. Bring a Camera, and take one when we see each other?"

_Deal._

"I'll talk to you then, Mom. I love you."

_Ash..._ Ash gave a small smile.

"Don't say it. I already know."

_Until then..._ He heard her hang up the phone, and he sighed before doing the same.

He looked at Rui. "Well, that could've gone a lot worse."

"How so?"

"She could've been ranting for at least twice as long. Pikachu could've wanted to use thunder on me multiple times, I wouldn't have argued about that, either. Then there was the fact that a Legendary was in the area, and could let the others know what's going on, and that I'm already on it."

"Okay... What about your friends?"

"Charizard will be flying Pikachu and Riolu to Agate. Should be there tomorrow, if not, in two days. I figure we could stay in Phenac tonight, and head to Agate after an Early Colosseum Challenge. I'd be using Entei, Espeon, and Umbreon, but the only reason I'd use Entei is to help purify him. I want him back to normal as soon as I can. It's not just because he reminds me of a friend, but because of the fact that he _is_ that friend. He didn't just look or feel familiar. He needs to get back to his friend. It's not his heart that told me. It's his Aura. He's the same one I came across, and I want to help him."

Rui thought about it, and nodded. "You're all for helping friends. I guess I could turn a blind eye."

Ash nodded, "Thanks, Rui. I owe you one."

"You saved my life twice. I think you're entitled to it." Rui pointed out.

Ash gave her a goofy grin. "I'm not going to abuse that, you know?"

"I figured."

They took the hoverbike out, after saying goodbye.

As he said, Entei and Umbreon were in the Colosseum. Umbreon made most of the finishing blows, but Entei got a few good hits in. Now that his memories and Aura are back, Umbreon's connection to him was much higher. That connection increased Umbreon's skills. Turns out, Espeon got an upgrade too.

When it was over, he talked with Rui a bit and then they headed out, before ending up back at Agate. Turns out, a Little Aura Application helped Entei along, because, after one day, he was already ready to have his heart opened again. When he did he thanked Ash, but asked to stick around until Suicune and Raikou were freed.

He also confirmed that the two were captured.

As it was nearing Dusk, Ash felt a large Aura source nearby. Rui also felt it, but didn't know what it was.

Ash ran outside without a word and flared out his Aura, flattening some grass around him, and amazing Rui, who could see it. It only took a good 30 seconds before a Charizard came down to his level, flapping his wings. On his back...

"Pikachu! Riolu!"

**Ash!**

They both shouted as they tackled him. Riolu was now on the ground, and Pikachu was on his shoulder. "Thanks for the help, Charizard."

**I said don't mention it.**

"I know." Ash replied with a small smile.

**I should tell you this now. Cynthia is coming for you already.**

"Huh. Figures."

Charizard just grunted and flew off, before showing off with a Sonic boom, showing he broke the sound barrier in the air. Ash just whistled. "Now _that_ is speed."

**Alright, before we get any farther...** Pikachu started before hitting Ash in the back of the head with an Iron Tail.

Ash merely stumbled forward. "Pikachu..."

**All is forgiven.** Pikachu replied.

"Thanks. I needed that."

"_So, who's the girl?"_ Riolu pointed at Rui.

"That is Rui."

"_Huh... She looks better than Dawn. And Misty."_

Rui just blinked at that. "Who are Dawn and Misty?"

"Dawn traveled with me throughout Sinnoh, and Misty traveled with me through Kanto, mainly because Pikachu and I fried her bike, The Orange Islands, thankfully the bike didn't come up in a conversation, and Johto, bike was never mentioned, and obviously forgotten, even when we entered a Bike shop to see what was up. I remembered that I owed her a bike, but when I told her I'd get her one, she just said not to. I took it as I was forgiven for frying her bike, and moved on. Thinking back on it, Misty probably had a crush on me."

"What made you think that?" Rui asked.

"Well, it was only a slip-up, but when Brock finally found a girl he could truly love, she said that the two of us would be like that when we were married someday. If you ask me, it's not happening." Ash admitted. "Friends is as far as I'd ever go with her."

**Harsh.** Pikachu commented.

"Isn't that a little harsh?" Rui asked.

"I had my chance with her, but I was more focused on my own dream than her. I lost my chance back when I didn't even see I had one. May, she traveled with me throughout Hoenn, wasn't that appealing, but was a good person at heart. She just wasn't really girlfriend material, and still isn't in my eyes. Dawn came close, but she was far too much like me, and still self-conscious. One problem I had with her was fixed, but I didn't really know her that well."

"The guy mentioned a girl named Cynthia, and that she had a crush on you. What's up with that?" She ended up asking.

"It's a one-sided thing on her part. She's a good person, just not my type, really. She's not willing to break a single rule in order to protect something precious to her. She bends them, but isn't willing to break them. Pikachu was taken by a Mew once, and I broke three rules before I got him back." Ash admitted.

"Wow, so even back then, you were a rule-breaker?"

"Whenever I broke a rule, I always had a reason for it, and I'd never Regret my decision to break one. What I did with Team Snagem, however, pretty much had me toss Morals aside. Even this Snag Machine that I took from them breaks one of my own morals, but I know it's necessary, so I use it. Now, even though I didn't like what I did, I don't regret it. I took the only working model, destroyed any traces of a design for it, and blew the rest of the place up."

"Alright, we should go inside and get some rest." Rui stated. "Maybe Pikachu and Riolu can meet Umbreon and Espeon."

"I just hope the two don't get Jealous." Ash admitted.

00000x00000

Chapter complete.

As you can see, Ash being Wes is what I came up with.

Full story with the Shipwreck may or may not come. It all depends on everything else.

ALL HAIL INSANITY! ALL HAIL THE LOG!


	2. Chapter 2

Alright, here's the next chapter!

**Chapter 2**

Ash woke up, and got ready. Last night, he had let out Umbreon and Espeon, and the two talked with Pikachu and Riolu.

Espeon hit it off pretty well, though he was confused as to why the two called Wes "Ash".

The four stayed up for a while after Ash and Rui went to sleep, during which, Pikachu told Espeon about Ash's adventures. Riolu and Umbreon also paid attention, but it was the Shipwreck that got to the two Eeveelutions.

**You don't think that he could've survived, do you?** Umbreon questioned. **If this Infernape could barely survive, what are the odds of a Human being able to do so?**

Pikachu nodded. **If there's one thing I know will never change about Ash it's that he's too stubborn to die. I've seen him die five times, but no one remembers one of them. Not even his friends remember it, as it was supposed to be wiped out of our memories.**

"_Then why can you remember?"_

**Ran into the guy again, and I remembered the full thing. Ash and I are the only ones that remember Mewtwo's existence.** Pikachu replied. **I probably shouldn't remember, but it's because of Ash being an Aura Wielder that I can. I've been there with him since the beginning. He's captured a total of Three Electric types throughout his entire Journey with me, and none of them are his Pokemon now. I'm the only Electric Type he'd keep.**

"_I guess that makes sense."_ Riolu replied. _"Even among Electric Types, you're among the best."_

**You think he can take on a Legendary on his own?** Umbreon scoffed. **That'll be the day.**

**I'll have you know that I went up against a Regigigas, Regirock, and a Regice and won each one. The Regice is also on Ash's Trainer Record, as that was when it was Ash against the Pyramid King Brandon in the human's Battle Frontier.** Pikachu countered. **Also, not even two years after he started his journey, I took a Direct hit from a Zapdos and got up from it back in Johto.**

"_I saw the Regigigas battle too."_ Riolu added. _"Besides, Espeon's a Psychic Type. She can go into Pikachu's memory, and confirm it for you."_

Espeon nodded at that. **You're right, I can, and already have. It's why I actually like you both. Wes, or as you know him Ash, is really something.** He looked at Ash. **I've also tried to check out everything you said, and there's two times you got hit by a Zapdos.**

**You talking about the Orange Islands?** Pikachu asked, earning a nod from Umbreon. **That wasn't an attack. I was talking to that Zapdos. Very few Electric types can generate more Electricity than their bodies are supposed to be able to handle. In fact, the only ones that I know have been able to is a single Electivire, Zapdos, and me. I do so constantly, in fact. When I finally overload a Thunder, and its happened a few times...**

**That was your White Lightning, wasn't it?** Espeon asked.

**Yeah, that's what happens with me.** Pikachu answered.

**I'm not believing it until I see it.** Umbreon stated.

Espeon put her tail on Umbreon's forehead, and sent the images to his mind. After a few seconds, Umbreon blinked. **How did you do that?**

**I've always been able to. Just never needed to. It's also why I opened up to Wes faster than you did. I knew what that he was a good person, even with his memories sealed. Now that they're all unsealed, I can see the full truth. And I was right. That reminds me.** Espeon looked at Pikachu. **You think you can train us the way you did his other Pokemon back at Oak's Ranch?**

Pikachu tilted his head. **I'd have done it anyway. Before I got here, I was there when he called his Mother, and he said his bond with the two of you are on the same level as mine. You need to be stronger to fill the shoes you're going to be put in by his other Pokemon.**

**And why would that be?** Umbreon questioned.

**I'm Ash's first Pokemon. I've been there since the beginning. I've bonded with him the most. If he can't help, they look to me. The past two years, I've been helping his Pokemon from every region he's been to, aside from the ones who haven't been with him, like his Primeape, or Charizard. He left Charizard with someone that could take care of the big guy better than he could. Same thing with Primeape.** Pikachu explained. **Primeape requires a type of Training Ash couldn't afford at the time, especially the time spent training them is intensive. He's gotten better, and was planning on getting Primeape back since he'd have the time. It didn't happen.**

**What about that Butterfree?** Espeon asked.

**Ash let him go, because he wouldn't stop him from loving someone else. Ash isn't selfish. In fact, he put his life in danger just to make sure I was okay after a Mew took me to play with him.** **He almost died that day, too... twice.**

**Yeah, I saw that.** Espeon stated. **I'm also sorry about Lucario.**

Pikachu waved him off. **He's not that bad, and we've gotten over it for the most part. It's the information he gave us that keeps us going.** Pikachu looked at Ash. **Ash has a powerful Aura, and he found out during that trip. Ash is a Legendary Magnet. Always has been. When it comes to Legendaries in Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, and Sinnoh, the only one he hasn't seen in person is Raikou, and if what Entei tells us is true, he'll get his first brush with one soon.**

**So, if you've seen a Suicune before, then maybe you can help us after all.** Umbreon stated.

**I plan too.** Pikachu stated. **And Riolu, I also have to thank you for the Aura Sight training. It's helped out a lot.**

"_Don't worry about it. You've been Ash's Partner for far longer than I have, so you'd need it. I'm his Aura Teacher, but you're his Partner. You need it just as much as he does."_ Riolu told them all.

**Well, as I said, I'll be putting you two through a training that you'll probably hate, but the pain you'll go through will be well worth it. If Squirtle were here, he'd tell you the same thing. You may not like me by the end of it all, but you'll see the results when its done. I'll make sure that you can handle anything that comes our way. With Ash's luck, you'll need it.**

Espeon and Umbreon nodded in response. **And Riolu? Don't think you're getting out of it, either.**

"_I have to make sure he didn't dull since the Shipwreck. I'll be busy with him for a while. We'll have to see how long it'll take, and how far he's fallen behind, before I can tell you how long it'll take. I also figure that I'll have to help the girl, too. Her aura is just as powerful as his, but much less controlled. That much I can guarantee. He'll probably ask me for help tomorrow."_ Riolu told them. _"After I can get them up higher, I'll come back to your training. I know I'll need it, even though I'm stronger than most, if not all, Riolu out there."_

**You've got a point there. Alright, until then you've free for this.**

"_I'm still going to join you guys when I can."_ Riolu continued. _"If I don't, I could dull myself. Not letting that happen."_

They all nodded, and got some rest.

The next morning, Ash woke up early, as did Riolu. He was about to go downstairs and head out to watch the sunrise. Riolu stopped him. _"Ash, the others and I talked."_

"Riolu, I guess you'd be up too." Ash stated. "I have something I want to ask you."

"_If it's about Rui and training her to use Aura, I already told Pikachu that you'd probably ask, and I'd be doing so. I also have to make sure you didn't dull, either."_ Riolu replied.

Ash blinked a few times. "Did you read my mind?"

"_No, I just know you well enough."_ Riolu stated. _"Think we should wake Rui and get started?"_

Ash shook his head. "She's got a lot going on in her head. Sure, she can put up a brave front, but, even as Wes, I could see through it like glass. What's been going on lately has her mind in a ditz. She won't be able to concentrate on Aura Training in her case without enough rest."

"_I see. So, let's see where you stand until she wakes up. Then I'll see what she can do after I've gotten a good idea as to where you are now."_

Ash nodded. It was an hour before the sun began to rise, and Riolu was going at it with Ash, both having a Blindfold on. Ash had to dodge a lot of strikes, including Force Palm, Aura Sphere, and Focus Blast. Rui woke up, and woke Pikachu, Espeon and Umbreon up, saying that something was going on outside, but she couldn't say what it was.

When they did, Pikachu just blinked. **I kind of expected this.** He said, Rui was confused though.

**What do you mean?** Espeon stated. **He didn't start getting up early until a week after he got us.**

**Riolu is always up first, though Ash is usually up Second or third. Aura Sensitives tend to get up early. Ever since Ash started, he's been getting up earlier and earlier. It used to be he woke up last. Every day.** Pikachu explained.

"I'm sorry, I can't understand what you guys are saying." Rui admitted.

"That Pikachu may not be mine, but I do know what he said." Rui's grandfather spoke up, announcing his presence.

"Grandpa?"

"Apparently, Riolu was the first every day, and Ash went from last to wake up to second. However, Ash was the third to wake today. I was first, Riolu second, though he didn't move for some time, and Ash was third. They've been at it since an hour before Sunrise." the old man explained. "As I said before, I have a small amount of understanding of Aura."

Riolu and Ash stopped, both panting, and took off their blindfolds, and looked at the others with a smile. They walked over. "Morning." Ash greeting.

"Wes?"

"You gonna call me that forever?" Ash joked.

"We're still in Orre, so I don't see why not." Rui replied. "Was that Aura Sight at work?"

Ash and Riolu nodded. "Yeah. I can only use it when I can't really use my own eyes, or I close them. I haven't completely mastered it, but I'm still farther than most would get without Proper training. I worked on it long before I met Riolu. I could have Dodged Pikachu's Iron Tail yesterday, but I didn't."

"I am curious as to why you did." The Old man pointed out.

"Because I broke an Oath. And that, above all else, is unforgivable." Ash said. "I wasn't there by his side for Two years, and even forgot about his existence. _That_ is why I didn't dodge it. I deserved it, and much more for what happened, even if it wasn't my fault."

"Ah, a True Connection between Trainer and their Pokemon. Not many trainers get that far."

"I've seen my fair share of the other types of Trainers. The Arrogant, Power Hungry types are the ones that clash with me the most. I take it you've seen a few of them?"

"Too many to count."

"Yeah, a few of my Pokemon, I only got because of a Neglectful Trainer, Abusive Trainer, or they were abandoned by a Trainer. Charizard was one I got from someone else, because the idiot left him out in the Rain as a Charmander, saying he'd come back. He never did, and if my friends and I didn't bring him to a Pokemon Center, then he wouldn't be alive right now. Squirtle, another of my Pokemon, was the leader of a Troublemaking group, which I helped set straight. Even being with me for so long, he refuses to Evolve, and so, he's still a Squirtle. Pikachu is the same way. He never wanted to Evolve, even after being tossed about by a Raichu. In fact, I'm glad he didn't. We beat the Raichu on the second try, but that loss still stings him to this day."

**Unfortunately, it does.** Pikachu added.

"Sorry, buddy."

**No worries. I'm over it, but it doesn't change the fact that it happened because I was too out of it at the time.** Pikachu replied.

"I see you've got an even stronger bond with your Pikachu than I thought." the Old Man stated. "Perhaps a little one on one between Pikachu. Your other Pokemon can watch if they like."

Ash shook his head. "I'm sorry, but I don't want to harm your Pikachu too badly. Pikachu isn't exactly one that I'd use against just anyone. I've seen you battle with your Pikachu against that Cipher Grunt, and, no offense, but my Pikachu is a lot more Powerful, and skilled than yours, and I don't use him to prove a point."

"Oh? Are you scared?" Ash, Pikachu and Riolu tensed.

The common thought between the three was exactly the same. _'He did NOT just say that!'_ Ash's left eye twitched. "Relic Forest. Ten minutes." Ash turned away, and walked off, Pikachu on his shoulder. Riolu looked at Rui. _"Rui, hate to break it to you, but your Grandfather just made a horrible mistake."_

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"_I mean, calling Ash a Coward is one of the biggest mistake one could ever make. The last one to do that was Paul, and the two of them beat out Five Pokemon, one after the other. Each of them were battle hardened to the point where he could take on several Elite four members and win."_

"Elite four members?"

"Care to give the entire story?"

"_If only to let you know how badly you screwed yourself over, yes."_ Riolu gave the short version. _"The moment Paul called Ash a coward, was the moment Pikachu was brought out, and decimated all of Paul's Remaining Pokemon. Quite honestly, I fear for your Pikachu's safety."_ Riolu looked at Umbreon and Espeon. _"If you want to see Pikachu in action at his best, then you might want to hurry."_

They made it in time, and saw Ash sitting down, cross legged. "This is a one on one match. Pikachu against Pikachu." Ash said, getting up. Pikachu got down.

**Ash, make sure you don't lose yourself.** Pikachu warned.

"I know, Pikachu. If I do, and Riolu can't bring me back, you know what to do."

**I know.** Pikachu faced the Old man.

"I see the fire in your Pikachu's eyes." he stated. "Come on out."

He tossed a Pokeball, and a Pikachu came out. **Whoa! Another Pikachu?**

**Your trainer called Ash a coward, and that's not gonna stand with either of us.**

The rest watched on the sidelines.

"I'll give you the first move. Three chances. Then, we finish this." Ash said, his voice seemingly calm.

Riolu, Umbreon, and Espeon were the only ones that knew different.

"Pikachu Thunderbolt!" The Old Man shouted.

**Eat this!** His Pikachu shouted as it fired a powerful thunderbolt at Ash's Pikachu.

"Whip it." Ash said, his voice flat. Pikachu turned and whacked the thunderbolt with his tail, dispersing the Thunderbolt immediately. Rui, Umbreon and Espeon were shocked at the feat.

**What?!** The Man's Pikachu was surprised. **I've beaten Onix, Steelix, and then some with that move!**

**You're just unlucky that your trainer insulted Ash. We're fighting you with the strength we did Brandon's Regice.** Ash's Pikachu stated, causing the other one to look at the Old Man in surprise.

"Pikachu, don't worry. We can do this." He assured the Pokemon.

"Two more chances." Ash stated. His arms were at his side, and his stance was much more relaxed than it should be.

"Thunder!" The Old Man called out.

"Ground it." Pikachu placed his tail on the ground, and the thunder hit. Rui saw what really happened that time.

"No way..." She breathed out.

**What just happened?** Umbreon asked, before looking at Riolu.

"_Pikachu's tail acted as a Ground for the Thunder. It hit, and was transferred to the Ground, thus rendering the Thunder useless. Still, why did he have Pikachu do that?"_ Riolu questioned.

"You don't think that the Pikachu could've been hurt by that, do you?" Rui asked.

"_No, Pikachu has taken stronger attacks of all types, even Ground types, and still gotten back up."_ Riolu stated. _"That was nothing compared to some of the things that I've seen him take."_

Rui looked at Ash. "Then why did he do that?" She asked herself.

Ash's form was unreadable. His heart, however, was an open window.

Her grandfather was boring him.

"Is that all you've got, Eagun? If it is, then you're wasting Pikachu's time, which he could spend getting Umbreon and Espeon up to snuff. I trust him, and I don't like what you said, either." Ash crossed his arms, and closed his eyes. "You have one more chance. Then we finish this." He reminded.

Eagun looked at his own Pikachu. "Pikachu, we're going to have to use _that_."

**Are you kidding me?!** Their opponent's voice nearly stilled Ash and his Pikachu. **You KNOW that we don't use that unless ABSOLUTELY necessary!**

Pikachu and Ash blinked as a single thought passed through their minds. _'What could be so dangerous to a Pikachu's health? Volt Tackle has recoil damage, but it's not something only to be used as a Last Resort.'_

Then a thought occurred to Ash. _'Wait a minute... Could that Pikachu be able to use...'_ His eyes widened. "Eagun, I have one question before you go for the third try." Everyone looked at him. "Is your Pikachu able to use White or Blue Lightning?"

Eagun, the Old Man, widened his eyes in surprise. "You know of them too?"

Ash nodded. "My Pikachu has used White Lightning before."

Eagun's eyes widened even further. _'No way... That Pikachu of his is very powerful! Not to mention, he can exceed his own limits.'_ He had gained a smile. "Perhaps I have underestimated your Pikachu quite a bit. Perhaps we shall finally answer the Age Old Question. Which is stronger? Blue Lightning..."

Ash saw what was coming, and flared out his Aura, a Grin on his face. "Or White Lightning. Pikachu! White Burst Stream!"

"Pikachu! Blue Burst Stream!" Eagun commanded.

Ash's Pikachu charged up a White ball of energy, and aimed it on all fours, while Eagun's Pikachu did the same with a Blue ball of Energy in the same stance.

"Fire!" Was the simultaneous command.

From Ash's side, a Pale Blue Beam surrounded by White Lightning charged.

From Eagun's side a Deep Blue Beam of the same size surrounded by Blue Lightning charged.

Both beams met in the middle, in a Stalemate.

The audience, consisting of Rui, Umbreon, Espeon, and Riolu, were surprised. Riolu was surprised because both beams were evenly matched. Umbreon, Espeon and Rui were surprised at the sheer power behind both blasts, Rui especially.

However, as the two beams started to waver at the same time, Riolu noticed that Ash's Beam was going down faster. He was the only one to notice. _"Ash!"_

"Pikachu! Magnetic Conversion!"

Pikachu heard the call and glowed slightly. It was then that Rui noticed that Ash's Pikachu jumped in power, and the Beam nearly doubled in size, pushing back the Blue beam quickly, and causing Eagun's Pikachu to be hit and engulfed in it. As the beam died down, Ash's Pikachu was panting. "Are you okay?" Ash asked.

**Yeah... I'm fine.** Was the reply.

Ash then ran to the other Pikachu and checked its Vital Signs, before he sighed. "He's alive." He breathed out, before looking at Eagun. "It's true I underestimated your Pikachu, because I didn't see one thing, but if not for the fact that White Lightning is supposedly easier to harness than Blue Lightning, it's easier to control. I may not have expected the Blue Lightning, as normally only legendary Pokemon can use it, but I guess you already knew that."

"That much I figured." Eagun stated. "Your Pikachu is far more powerful than even I expected. I definitely was not expecting the White Lightning either. Both are rare, even among Electric Pokemon."

Rui and the others ran up to them. "That was amazing!" Rui shot out. "Ash, I've never seen a Pikachu so powerful. And Grandpa..."

"Pikachu and I haven't done that in a long time. Blue Burst Stream isn't a move that can be used that often. I doubt the White Burst Stream is easy to master without the drawback."

Ash nodded. "There is a Drawback, but Pikachu and I have been working on a way to make it more plausible. We found it before the final match in the Sinnoh League. Two months before I ended up in Orre."

"Perhaps you can tell an Old Man what you came up with." He replied, holding his Pikachu in his arms.

"The answer is Aura." Ash stated. "By synchronizing my Aura with Pikachu's Heart, I can effectively regulate the power he channels, while he charges it up. In essence, Pikachu has the power, but I stabilize it. It's our Bond that allows me to do that. That, and the fact that Pikachu has been able to hold more Electricity than it should be able to handle. He's surpassed the limits of a normal Pikachu long before I even knew about Aura. It's with Aura that I realized it. Together, we can make it work without much of a drawback, but we also have a counter for the Drawback, something we had been working on at his request: Magnetic Conversion."

"Magnetic Conversion?" Eagun asked, interested in a new move.

"His Pikachu took in Energy from the air, and put it in the attack." Rui said.

Ash nodded. "That's the jist of it, but there's a certain point that is just as important. What we really do is absorb the electrons in the air and convert them into Energy for Pikachu to use. It acts similar to Synthesis and Recover, in a sense, but there's one major difference." He looked at his Pikachu who only looked slightly exhausted. "When used by an electric type Pokemon, such as Pikachu, Magnetic Conversion also powers up electric type moves, like Thundershock. In essence, using Magnetic Conversion can make a Thundershock almost as powerful as Thunder."

"That much of a boost cannot be easy to control."

"And you're right, it isn't." Ash said, looking back at Eagun. "While the Power boost is great, the drawback is, most Pokemon, electric or not, can't handle a boost that powerful. My Pikachu, who has exceeded his own limits time and time again, can handle it to a point. Something like the White Burst Stream is not an easy attack to use, especially as a Last Resort. In fact, that's exactly what I was planning to use on your Pikachu for what you said. My earlier decline was not because of fear for my Pikachu, but for yours. And I know you now see why."

Eagun nodded. "Yes, I can see it. It has been an honor to see the White Lightning in Person."

"Same with finally seeing one use Blue Lightning. I've seen a Zapdos use Black Lightning once. If not for the fact that Pikachu here used his tail as a Ground, he could've been toasted, because of the sheer power and electrical Charge." Ash explained. "He still felt it, but he survived. That's the important thing. Right buddy?"

**Oh yeah. I'll still be tired in a bit. That still takes quite a bit out of me. I've been working on it on my own, but I constantly need a Power Charge to keep it up. I can't use it on my own at full power without help, because I still can't control it completely without you there.** He added.

"Yeah, I gathered that much." Ash responded. "Sorry about having you do that."

**I was just as pissed off as you. I would've used it anyway.** Pikachu pointed out.

"Well, at least I helped you stabilize it."

**Yeah, and I know you still have my back, even after two years of absence. I'm gonna need to rest though.**

"You can still train Umbreon and Espeon, right?"

**You know about that?** Pikachu asked, before looking at Riolu. **You told him, didn't you?** The Riolu simply nodded. **Oh. Okay. But yeah, I can still make sure they know what to do. Won't be easy, but I can still do it.**

Ash then looked at Umbreon and Espeon. "I hope you two can keep up with his Training. I've seen it a few times, and trust me, it isn't pretty. You're both strong, I'll be the first to admit that, but I'm not sure if you can handle the full brunt of it as I've seen."

**All it takes is a strong enough will. I can see it in Umbreon, but I haven't seen it out of Espeon.** Pikachu pointed out. **Each of your Pokemon knows that many trainers wouldn't care about training weaker Pokemon. You not only care for them, but would give your life for us... You already have five times, too.**

"I know I have." Ash then got an Email, so he pulled out his P*DA. "An Email?"

Ash, I've received the Email Delia told me about.

I've had a few run-ins with the Pokemon Digital Assistant, so I have my own, just in case. Attached to this Email is a way for you to transfer Pokemon here, and take them back as well. Your Pokedex has also been found, and attached is all the Data it had on you.

I also got the reply from the League on Shadow Pokemon. Turns out they've already known about them, just not ways to get them back to normal. That kind of information was a Godsend.

Also, I heard that Brock is already in Orre, for some reason, and has been getting the information. The League has known about Cipher, but not their true threat. They said they would be able to contact Brock and let him know, but that's about all they can do.

Good luck Ash, and I've found the next boat from Kanto to Orre is actually in 3 months, though the next one to Orre from Kanto is in two, so I don't know why you said it would take a Month and a half to get back.

Professor Oak

Ash sighed. "Well, that's a lot more than I thought it would be." He then typed up another Email.

Professor

In the case of the Month and a Half, it would be from Gateon, to Sinnoh, to Kanto. The full trip would take about 2 weeks total, give or take. The only variable is how long it would take to get a boat from Sinnoh to Kanto.

If I were you, I'd check the listing from Johto and Hoenn. They're closer to Orre, so they might be more frequent. I just ask that you don't tell my mother that. If she gets here before Cipher is gone, then I fear for her safety.

Also, I got a picture of Rui, and attached it as well.

Ash

He closed his P*DA, and looked at Eagun. "We should get your Pikachu to a Pokemon Center. Mine will be fine with some rest, but yours took a lot of damage. You'll have to get him healed." He stated.

"I believe that is the best course of action for the time being, but not for yours."

"Pikachu will be fine with some rest, but the two of us will be staying here for now. I have to work on my Aura, and Rui needs some instruction as well. We won't be able to move around as much, but we'll be able to get some of the basics in, depending on how much she can progress." Ash explained. "I hope you don't mind, because Umbreon and Espeon need the help as well."

Eagun shook his head. "You are a strong trainer, and you know the limits of your Pokemon. You are the best trainer I've seen in a long time. Rui's Parents are another story, but you have my blessings if you wish to date her, Ash."

Ash nodded. "I'll keep that in mind."

Rui blushed and didn't meet their eyes. "Ash..."

"Rui, I wouldn't mind if you didn't, but even if we do, it'll have to wait, and you'd have to meet my mother." Ash explained.

Rui nodded, but still didn't meet his eyes. "Chin up, Rui. We'll get some breakfast, and work on Aura. Pikachu, I take it you can work out the schedule with Espeon and Umbreon?"

**You know it!** Pikachu replied, eagerly.

It had really taken Rui a good week to be able to use Aura Sight at will, and saw a Shadow Pokemon that was in Pyrite town. And she never left Agate. Ash was definitely impressed with the first week. Ash was able to figure it out from that distance as well, but his sight was more defined.

The good thing was, there was a good chance that they had their next area to go. He had Pikachu, Entei, Riolu, Umbreon and Espeon. He had decided to send instructions on countering the "Hyper Mode" and how they were triggered, and have the Shadow Pokemon, which he will warn before sending them over, so his Pokemon can help beat it out of them, and help purify them.

Pikachu put Umbreon and Espeon through the wringer. The two were level 35 before it, but, according to the leveling system on his P*DA, the two of them were now Level 70 thanks to Pikachu's Harsh training.

When Ash looked at the two, he was surprised at the effectiveness of Pikachu's Training. Umbreon sent a few looks at Pikachu to which he simply replied with an **"I warned you."** And moved on.

Espeon and Umbreon were recalled, as was Riolu. Pikachu sat in Rui lap in the sidecar, as Ash got on the bike. "Next stop, Pyrite Town."

"I know there are a few Shadow Pokemon there, but why there?" Rui asked.

"Because of something we didn't notice last time we were there. You remember the Elevator in that tower?"

"What about it?"

"There's an entire civilization down there. And there's also an Extremely Powerful Shadow Pokemon in a Pokeball down there. I could tell it was powerful, possibly a Legendary." Ash explained. "That Elevator is also the way down to it. I'd bet money that one of the Admins are there, for sure."

"Alright. Let's go!" Rui replied.

"Rui, I also suggest you close your eyes, and use Aura Sight throughout the trip. Practice using it at High speeds, I've done it a few times before, and it's a great deal harder." Ash said, before bringing down his Sunglasses. "Ready?"

Rui closed her eyes, as did Pikachu. "I'm ready."

**So am I!**

"Then let's move." He started up the Motorcycle and took off into the distance. It took them a good hour to get there, and they were ready to go.

They walked into the city limits, and Ash got an Email. Apparently, Duking had captured a few Cipher Grunts. The two went to the Jail and saw the two girls they had captured.

Ash used a move called Nightmare on the one that was awake, and found out everything pretty quickly. "Any keys?"

"Front left pocket!" She pointed at her companion, who was asleep. Ash pulled it out, and nodded. "Thank you for your cooperation." Ash said as he closed the cell. "You did the crime, now you have to do the time." He walked out, and told the Sheriff what he had found out.

"How did you get that much information so quickly?" He asked.

"Trust me on this one. You don't want to know." Ash answered. "Oh, and Rui? I know you can do it too, with a little practice."

"Is it bad?"

"I didn't touch her once." Ash answered.

"Oh..." Rui then made the Connection. "Aura Technique?"

"I'll explain it later." Ash said. "Right now, we need to find out where that Cipher Admin is. I also got the key to the Elevator." He grinned as he showed it off, before looking at the Sheriff. "I'm Sorry, Sheriff, but we're going to need to go down there ourselves. We'll find out what Cipher's doing down there, and give you the news when we've stopped them."

The man nodded. "Very well. Good luck, and God Speed."

"The first I already have, but the second I don't need. You ready for this, Rui?"

She sent him a smile. "You know it."

The two left the station and made their way to a building. Rui saw a Pokeball that was giving off a slightly Dark Aura. "Ash, that Pokeball is giving off a Dark Aura. You think it's a Shadow Pokemon?" She whispered to him.

"It is, but I'm not going after it." Ash replied, Pikachu on his shoulder. "It's the Pikachu. I'd recognize it anywhere."

**Why not battle him? Maybe he'll see that even a Shadow Pokemon can be outclassed with hard work.** Pikachu replied.

"You sure?" Ash asked.

He didn't get an answer, as the one with said Pokeball came up to him. "That looks like a Pathetic Pikachu."

Ash and Pikachu still, while Rui's eyes widened in fear. Ash then shook his head. "Care to put your money where your mouth is?"

"Gladly." the boy stated. "Go, Pikachu!"

He threw the Pokemon with a Shadow Pikachu in it. "Ash..."

The trainer was going to bring out his second when Ash stopped him. "Hang on." He looked at Pikachu. "You really think that this kid is worth it?"

**He needs to be brought down a few pegs. I say let him have Three Pokemon out at once, and I'll take them all on.** Pikachu replied.

"Seriously?" Ash asked. Pikachu nodded. "Alright, let's see what he's really got." He looked back at the Trainer who looked confused at the interaction. "Instead of one on one, you're going to have up to 3 Pokemon, while I'll only use Pikachu."

"Wait, you really think your Pikachu can handle Three Opponents?" The kid was flabbergasted at the insinuation. "Are you insane?!"

Ash blinked a few times and appeared to think about it. He then made a hand gesture that said, "A little" and looked through it.

"Your loss. Go, Magneton! You too, Absol!" the kid called out.

Ash shook his head. "You know what Pikachu, I think we can end these three in one move."

The kid didn't even respond to the taunt, but was obviously pissed. "Magneton! Gyro ball! Absol, Nightslash! Pikachu, Shadow Rush!"

"Pikachu, Counter Shield!" Ash called out. The effect was immediate, and many saw the move. Pikachu got on his back, spun around and fired a thunderbolt in all directions. In short, it hit all three of them, and knocked out the Absol and Magneton. The Shadow Pikachu was still up, but the kid openly gawked.

"That has _got_ to be a Shadow Pokemon!" The kid shouted.

"Pikachu here has participated in several League Tournaments, including the Indigo League, Silver Conference, Evergrande Conference, Lily of the Valley Conference, and the Orange League. Not to mention that with him at my side, we've battled in the Battle Frontier and won against each of the Frontier Brains. Don't think this is a Shadow Pokemon, because that would just be an insult to his experience and skills. You got anymore Pokemon? We'll let you send them out. You fire an attack, and you're effectively saying that the Pikachu is the last one you're going to use."

After a moment of hesitation, he continued. "Pikachu, thunderbolt!"

Ash sighed. "Whip it." Ash's Pikachu just smacked the bolt with his tail. "Seriously, there's more to Pokemon than power." He crossed his arms. "Besides, I don't think you've seen a _real_ Thunderbolt. Pikachu, why don't we show him how its done?"

**With pleasure! Eat lightning!** Pikachu fired a Thunderbolt at the other Pikachu.

"Do what he did!" the kid shouted. He obviously tried to copy Ash's Pikachu, but failed. Instead, the Shadow Pikachu fainted.

Ash shook his head. "You need to learn that Power isn't everything. What's more important is something you can't have with a Shadow Pokemon: a Bond with the Pokemon makes it stronger. It's what has made Pikachu this powerful. So much so he has access to more energy than any other Pikachu, even Raichu, Magneton and then some."

"Let's get going, Wes. We still have some things to take care of." Rui pointed out.

"You're right, Rui. Let's get going."

However, they had an unknown observer, who was surprised at the usage of the Pikachu. _'Could it be? Is that really you?'_ He decided to follow Ash and Rui, and see for himself.

However, when they reached the Elevator guard, he sighed and called out an Umbreon. A Dark Pulse took out one of them with ease, while the other managed to get close, but got hit with a Fire Fang. It was a quick match, and they went in. The woman was about to turn to him, but he pulled out a badge, causing her to nod and let him by.

-underground city, AKA The Under-

Ash and Rui had agreed to let him be known as Wes in public. He didn't want it out that he was really Ash yet. It wasn't that far in that a large TV screen showed a Woman.

_Hi everyone! It's me, Your Venus! Everyone's Venus, that's me!_

Ash instantly recognized her from the shape of her Aura.

_I have something terribly Important to share with you today. It's horrible! There are spies right here in the Under! Can you imagine?_

Rui and Ash tensed slightly, but Ash relaxed quickly.

_We don't really know all the details, but if you see anyone suspicious, please let us know. Everyone, please. I'm counting on you. We need you to get lots of information for us._

The picture on screen switched to a Purple haired newscaster. _And that was Lady Venus! Ladies and Gentlemen, boys and girls, thank you for watching. Please do tune in again._

The broadcast cut off. Ash blinked at that. Rui was concerned. "Do you think they found us already?" She whispered.

"Not a chance, Rui. They wouldn't find out this quickly. Besides, I already know where it is, and where _she_ is." Ash replied. "Don't worry, we're not spies. If we were, we'd actually be trying to get information. We don't need information to battle."

Rui visibly relaxed, but was now confused. "Isn't information a good thing for battling?"

"It's a good thing to have, but isn't needed." Ash said. "Come on, lets see if we can't find a way to get over to there." Ash pointed at a building.

After a bit of searching they found a hotel, which would cost 1000 Poke' for a room. _'Not a chance.'_ Ash thought, as he pulled Rui away, and found a way into the shop next door. He ended up going below it into the basement, and saw a kid. "Huh? Wow! You're Wes and Rui, right?"

"How do you know who we are?" Rui asked, concerned.

"I thought so! This makes things easy. Please, can I get you to deliver this part to Nett's house? It has the Satellite dish out front." The kid said.

"But... wait..."

"Relax, Rui. It'll probably do us some good." Ash replied. "Besides, I could probably use one of these myself for my bike. It's a Power Enhancer, though it's usually used in Computers, and Cars. What's your friend working on?"

"Just tell him its from Perr. He'll explain it to you, if you ask. And how I know who you are." The kid, Perr, replied.

Ash shook his head with a smile. "Alright then. Rui, I think it'll be a good idea."

"but if these guys know about us..." She started.

"We'll be able to find out how much they really know, and if they'll be any help." Ash pointed out. "Remember, we're facing down an entire organization, two if you count Team Snagem. We'll need all the help we can get."

Rui nodded. "I see. Well, lets get going, then. I want to know how they know who we are."

Ash nodded, and they went back out, and resupplied on Potions, and other supplies. As they left, he looked at Rui. "I told you the seedier parts of towns have better prices."

Rui caught the statement and decided to play along. "Next time, I won't doubt you." She replied.

They made their way through the Under and got to the right place. "Looks like the right place." He saw the kid in front. "Excuse me, I've got a package for a Nett?" He looked at the kid. "It's from a kid named Perr."

The kid looked at him in surprise. "It's gotta be the Powerup Part." He mused. "I was waiting for it. Wait... Are you Wes and Rui?" Ash nodded. "You've gotta come inside. Quick!"

He led them into the building he was guarding, and led them downstairs. To their left there were two doors, and to the right a table. There was a girl sitting at the table. "Megg! Nett! You won't believe who just dropped in for a visit! We've got shocking company!"

The girl turned around. "Shocking company?" She seemed confused.

"Try not to be too shocked when you hear it! It's Wes and Rui!" The 'Guard' told her.

"No! Really?!" The girl was excited. Ash and Rui both felt it, as did Pikachu. Ash looked at the yellow mouse, who shrugged.

One of the doors opened and another boy came through. "Bitt, is that true? Is that Wes really here?!"

Ash just held up his hand. "I'm right here, you know?"

The kid's eyes widened. "You... You're really Wes!" He then noticed Pikachu. "Didn't know you had a Pikachu, though."

"You Nett?" He asked.

"Yeah, that's me."

"Do you mind answering a few questions?"

"If it's how I know about you, sure! Secc in Pyrite told me about you. Rui too!" he replied. Ash held out the Powerup Part. "This is from Perr, isn't it? Looks like it is."

Ash nodded. "He said you would explain if I asked what it was for. If you don't mind..."

"Sure, both of you can come in here. I'll explain it." Nett replied as he led the two into the room. "You see, this place is the HQ for the Kids Grid. The Main server in the Orre Region, at least."

"Wait, you've got other servers in different Regions?" Ash asked, surprised.

"Yeah, Kanto, Hoenn, Sinnoh, even Unova. It was a pain to connect to Unova, but I think you get the idea." Nett explained as he started putting the Part in place. "The Kids Grid is actually a global thing, believe it or not. We know more about the other regions than the adults do. Probably more than you."

"Doubtful, but if you can find information from Sinnoh, you think I can ask about a few certain people?"

"I guess, once we're back up. It's what I need the part for." Nett said, as it started up. "Alright, it's up. Time to see what's new." He sat in the chair, Rui and Ash walking towards his shoulders to look. "Who you looking for?"

"One of them is May Maple. She's from Petalburg City in Hoenn. The other two I'm actually worried about are Misty Waterflower, from Cerulean City, used to run the Gym there, and Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town. Both of them are from Kanto."

"May is easy. She's gotten quite good in Pokemon Contests, and has a brother named Max. Far as I know, they haven't been to the Orre Region. Believe it or not, Max is also a member of Kids Grid, but he travels too much to be planted somewhere. Come to think of it, he's also been asking about Ash Ketchum from Pallet town any chance he can. I can bring up his profile if you want."

"Why not?"

Nett typed away and a picture of a Blue haired kid with glasses came up. "Max has an interesting record. Believe it or not, he learned a lot from Ash Ketchum, who is a Legendary Trainer. His Pikachu is so powerful that it can take on Legendary Pokemon, and has done so on multiple occasions. Currently, he's going through Johto on his own. His favorite Pokemon is Gallade, which he evolved from a Ralts. The two are pretty good. A lot better than most would think for someone that young. When asked, he said he learned a lot from a friend, but only gave out his name to those on the Kids Grid. Ash is who he learned from."

Wes and Rui nodded. "Makes sense, I guess." Rui stated. "Ash and Max seem to have been Good Friends."

"That's an understatement. Max, though he doesn't show it in public, is worried sick for Ash." Nett brought up a file on Ash.

"Ash Ketchum, he's been thought dead, but rumors say he's in the Orre Region. None of these rumors are confirmed. His last known location was on the S.S. Liki, on his way to Kanto after the Lily of the Valley Conference in Sinnoh. Ash has a Pikachu that always rides on his shoulder. Everyone on the Kids Grid knows what Ash looks like, what he's done, and even that he's too stubborn to die, though that last bit is thanks to Max. He won't say why, because it's a personal matter, or even how. Supposedly, Ash is claimed to be something known as the Chosen one on an Island called Shamouti. We know more than the adults what really happened the day all that crazy weather came by, because three of our members were there when it happened. Turns out, someone tried to capture Moltres, Articuno and Zapdos. Some kind of Collector. Ash Ketchum stopped the collector and the weather was fixed. Ash Ketchum is the True Chosen One, though they still have that particular Tradition. Melody, who joined a couple month afterwards, is one of us, too. She said it was amazing that he could do everything he did, even knowing the fate of the world was at stake."

"Sounds like a tough guy." Rui said.

"Noble, too. One of the others connected her to Max, and she confirmed what he said. Ash really is too stubborn to die." Nett explained. "The Kids Grid also is on the lookout for anything regarding Ash, thanks to kids all over the World. Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, and Sinnoh, at least. Even the Orange Islands has a small base, and they're looking for any sign of him. The rumor of him being on Orre is recent, and we haven't had much luck, sadly. If you want to know where he is, then I'm afraid you're out of luck."

"That's okay. What about Misty?" Wes asked.

"Well, she's also worried sick, but she's pretty much the Third best Water Pokemon Specialist in the world. Her Staryu is, by far, her favorite, but her most dangerous Pokemon is a Gyarados. She currently runs the Cerulean City Gym, and very few Trainers get a badge when she administers the battle. Again, she also has a connection to Ash, but doesn't know where he is, either. She also said, on multiple occasions, that not only is he too stubborn to die, but he's also a bit of a headstrong idiot. She also made a reference to a bike, but no one really understood that."

"Ash fried her Bike on Route one near Pallet Town?" Ash questioned.

"That's what she said. Thing is, she said she pretty much forgave him for that back at the Orange Islands. She also once entertained the idea of marrying him, but he was too far gone in his own dream to worry about it, so she dropped it. But she did say one thing that hooked everyone. Even if he was selfish when it came to his dream, his loyalty to his friends and family are second to none. His Pokemon are his family and friends both. Even when she had years of experience over him, he ended up teaching her more than she taught him."

Ash whistled. "You guys have gone into Overdrive trying to find Ash, haven't you?"

"Yeah, but right now we're trying to see if there's any backup on the "Ash is in Orre" rumor. We've only had a week to look, but our server crashed right afterwards. Its been down for a day, so... yeah."

Rui looked at Ash. "You think we can trust him?"

He looked at her. "Might as well." They both looked at Nett.

"You know where Ash is?" Nett asked.

They both nodded. "Ash, and his Pikachu, are here." Ash stated.

"You mean, they're in the Under?"

Ash shook his head. "If you can, send a message to Max for me?"

"If you know where Ash is, we can let everyone know he's alive, at least." Nett stated.

"I know where he is." Ash stated. "Because he's talking to you right now."

Nett's eyes widened. "_You're_ Ash Ketchum?!"

"One and the same." Ash stated. "I'll give you the short version of what happened, which I don't mind if you give out over the kids Grid."

"Alright! Two of my heroes are the same person!" Nett was ecstatic. "Please, let me know what happened."

"Long story short, the boat I was on capsized, I was separated from my Pokemon, and washed up on Orre. I ended up about 20 miles south of Gateon Port, with No memories, No Pokemon, and no ID. I was given the name Wes Antilles, and only recently did I regain them. The moment I did, I tried to contact my mother, and let Pikachu here know I was okay. I also had to make sure the Pokemon I had with me was safe, too. They all made it back home safely, which I thank Arceus for... And a Latias."

"Okay... let me get that in here..." After some typing, he looked over his shoulder. "Anything else?"

"Yeah, can you tell the kids in Orre that I'm currently working to stop Cipher once and for all? As it stands, I'm going by Wes in public, because that's what this region knows me by. Also, Delia Ketchum is going to make her way here. I need to make sure that she stays safe, and staying Gateon Port is the only way I know of that can keep her safe. She is my mother, after all."

"Will do!" He typed some more. "Alright, the information is up. Within 10 minutes, that information is going to be on every server we have in the world."

Ash nodded, as did Rui. "Thanks, Nett. We owe you." Rui stated.

"Oh, one more thing I should probably add. I've got my eyes set on one girl here in Orre." Ash said. "As to who it is, I'm not telling you before I tell her."

Nett typed in a bit more. "Alright, it's in." He then looked at Ash. "Since I've been able to hack into Cipher's Servers, I may be of some more help than just on the Kids grid. If I had your P*DA number, I could let you know if I find something interesting."

Ash gave him the number. "Thanks for the help, Nett."

"Don't worry about it! After all, you've saved all of us at least 5 times. Deoxys, with Lugia, Arceus, even that one time you were spotted with a Shaymin, and the giant Dragon. Kidd Summers is also a member, with her own server. She connects to us any chance she gets, and she's also slightly worried. She said you also saved several Pokemon at a place she'd rather not disclose."

"As long as it doesn't get out, I'll tell you."

"The Kids Grid doesn't talk to the press. We don't trust them."

"It was the Tree of Beginnings in Rota. The place was going to collapse on itself, and I helped stop it from doing so. When I did, Rota was saved from destruction. If I didn't, all of the Aura Crystals, which you'd find all over the place in that kingdom, would have exploded, taking everything there with them. I almost died that day, too... Twice, actually." Ash admitted. "If you tell this to Kidd, then she'll know its the truth, and come to find me. She saw both times, after all. Once was by an orange blob that got me last, the other was when I was helping out a Lucario using Sir Aaron's gloves. She knows about both, though she's also the only human that knows I was taken by one of the Anti-body Blobs."

"Will do. I'll let her know." Nett said. "And we'll be sure to let you know when something comes up from Cipher or over the Grid."

"Thanks, Nett. We owe you." Ash said.

"Like I said, you've saved us at least five times. It's the least we can do." Nett replied.

Ash and Rui walked out, both with smiles on their faces. Megg looked at them. "Can we have your P*DA number? Well call if something comes up."

"I gave it to Nett, already." Ash said.

"Hold on!" Nett said, coming out of the room. "Good, you're still here. News came in from Sinnoh about the Poke'tch. There's a new app on the market as of 3 days ago. It'll allow for a Poke'tch to contact the P*DA in Orre, no matter what region you're in!"

"Mind sending word to Dawn? Last I heard she was in Pallet Town. And the number, without letting her know it's me."

"She's already being informed."

Ash nodded. "Let me guess, she's a part of it too?"

"No, but her brother is, and the moment he finds out who you are, he'll call her and let her know." Nett stated. "I also wouldn't be surprised if she didn't tell you about him, though. He can be a major pain to her friends, but that's because of his father, or so he says."

"Overprotective father?"

"Most likely."

"Good to know. Now, I've gotta go take care of Venus. She probably has a friend of mine, captured and corrupted into being a Shadow Pokemon."

"Alright, we'll call you if something comes up." Nett said.

Ash and Rui came out of the building, and they heard that the Spy was captured. Ash looked at Rui. "I know, I know."

"I wasn't going to say anything about our conversation earlier, if that's what you're thinking." Rui looked at him. "The one they caught looks like... that's Silva!" Ash's eyes widened as did Rui's.

"So that's who it was..."

"He probably found something we can use."

Rui nodded. "Let's hope." They made their way to the indent in the fencing structure. "Psst. Silva."

The kid looked at Ash. "Wes! Thank Arceus, you're here." The kid, Silva, walked to the fence. "Listen, I've been able to get around for some time. I was about to let Duking know what's going on."

"If it's about the Shadow Pokemon being distributed here, I'm already aware." Ash pointed out.

"And get this. Venus is an Administrator for Cipher."

"Figured that, go on."

"I also found this." He pulled out a Floppy Disk with a Black R on it. "I think it's something that can only be used down here. Take it. Maybe it can be even more useful to you than it is me."

Ash nodded. "Will do. This is an R-Disk. I've got an F-Disk already." Ash looked at a floating platform. "I heard the F-Disk can be used down here to get to the Under Colosseum by using the UFO Stand. Maybe the R-Disk can get us to Venus. Hmm..."

"You're planning something." Rui pointed out.

"I'm actually thinking on what Pokemon to use. If her name, or Nickname, is anything to go by, then she'll probably be using a lot of Pokemon with the Cute Charm ability, or the move Attract. The majority of those with Cute Charm can be countered easily, but Attract is a lot harder." Ash stated. "Pikachu, what do you think?"

**Muk doesn't have a Gender, so Attract doesn't really affect him.** Pikachu suggested. **We could bring him in.**

"What about Espeon?" Rui asked.

Ash shook his head. "Espeon is powerful, no doubt. But there's still a bit more lacking on his part, such as..." Ash's eyes widened. "Wait a minute... Quagsire."

"What about Quagsire?" Rui asked.

"Think about it. Mud Shot and Surf are both powerful moves in their own right, especially in Double Battles. If she has Suicune, Surf won't do much to it, and a combination between Surf and Thunder is a Major blow to any Pokemon. You up for it, Pikachu?"

**You know it, Ash!**

Ash nodded. "There's a PC in the hotel, I'll check it out, and get Quagsire. Entei is ready for a battle, but I won't really be using him here. Don't worry Silva. After Venus is taken care of, we'll help get you out of here."

-Lilycove city, Hoenn-

A teenager with dark blue hair, brown eyes and glasses entered a Warehouse near the beach. He wore Tan Shorts and a Black shirt. His name is Max.

Another kid saw him enter, and walked up to him. "Max Maple, right?"

"Yeah, I guess you heard I've been looking for someone?" He asked.

"Yeah, and we got good news for you. It came online only minutes ago, but it's been confirmed." The kid stated.

"You mean..." Max's eyes widened.

"Yup!" The kid nodded. "Got the word Straight from Nett down in Orre! It's not to get out to the Press, but Ash Ketchum was in a Shipwreck two years ago. The end result was his Aura acting up, whatever that means. His appearance changed, and the new picture is on the server already. Come on!" Max and the kid ran to a nearby computer.

They brought up the profile of Wes Antilles. "That looks nothing like Ash."

"According to Nett, his Aura acting up caused three things: Complete Memory Loss, the Physical Changes, and an increase in knowledge and skills. Since then, he's been going by Wes Antilles, who just so happens to be going after Cipher."

"Is it anything like Team Aqua and Team Magma?" Max asked.

"Worse, actually. Those two just wanted to expand the land or sea. Cipher is making something known as Shadow Pokemon."

"I've heard about those from my father. Supposedly, they're more powerful than normal Pokemon of their species, but something prevents them from connecting to their trainers."

"Thanks to Nett, we've got more information than that. Shadow Pokemon are more powerful than usual when it comes to Level and Species, but they can't progress in strength. Only skill. The reason for this is unknown right now, but a Shadow Pokemon has their Heart closed off."

"What? But that would only make them weaker." Max pointed out.

"We know that. Cipher doesn't. But get this, apparently it says here that Kidd Summers knows what happens when Aura is overused, and that's what happened to Ash. He survived, but it's said he's lucky he did. Still, I don't know what that means." The kid pointed out.

"I do. I was there when it happened, after all." Max pointed out. "Overusing Aura means death. If Ash used too much, anyone else would say he's lucky to be alive."

"That's the "too Stubborn to die" you keep mentioning, isn't it?"

Max looked at the kid. "You don't survive A Giga Impact, a Kick from a Groudon, and being hit by Thunderbolt, Thundershock, and Thunder multiple times without something like that." He looked back at the screen. "Ash Ketchum _is_ too stubborn to die. I can guarantee you that."

"Well, he's currently in Orre under the name Wes Antilles."

"Alright, thanks for the information..."

"Cody. Cody Hida." The kid replied. "And you're welcome."

"How long do you think it'll take Dawn to find out?"

"Her cousin is already enroute to Orre. Turns out the kid has a grudge against him."

"Alright, I know everyone that has a Rivalry or Grudge against Ash before his disappearance. What's his name?"

"His name is Paul, and he..."

"Paul Shinji?"

"Yeah."

"Figures... but I wonder why none of Ash's friends knew that Paul was Dawn's cousin?"

"The guy is overprotective to a fault. One member called him on it, and said it was because of Dawn's father. He always went after Ash, to make sure Dawn was in good hands, or so he says. Also, Cynthia of Sinnoh is on her way there, too. Then there's a girl named Melody from the Orange Islands, and Sabrina, a Gym Leader from Kanto. They're already enroute to Gateon Port."

"Huh. I get the others, but why Sabrina?"

"One of members, acting as a curious kid, asked what changed her from the meanie she was. Apparently, Ash is the reason she's calmer, and more generous than before. Stories like this are all over Kanto, Johto, and Sinnoh. Not to mention Hoenn."

"I know Melody had a crush on him once, but that's probably because of some festival on Shamouti Island."

"Right you are, Max."

"Any word on Brock? He's been missing the last couple months, too."

"Last we heard, he was on Vacation somewhere, but I don't know where. Probably visiting a Girlfriend, or something."

"That doesn't sound like Brock to me." Max pointed out.

"Well... someone matching Brock's description has been seen in Orre, but no one is sure. Brock always has those squinted eyes, right?"

"Yeah."

"The one that was seen has Bright red eyes, and weren't Squinted." Cody explained.

"Huh. Well, there's a first time for everything, I guess." Max stated. "Thanks for the update."

"Oh, and there's a message for you, too."

"A message?" Max inquired.

"Yeah, it says here Ash has his eye set on a girl in Orre. He wouldn't say who, only that she'd be the first to know."

"Well, he was dense, but with the new knowledge, he may actually be able to see it now." Max pointed out. "Thanks again. Let Nett know I said thanks too!" He then ran out of the place, and straight to the Contest hall, where his sister May was exiting the stage. "May!"

"Max? Another friend of yours here?" She asked.

"Yeah, it was, but that's not what I'm so excited about!" Max replied.

"What do you mean?" may was confused.

"Ash has been found!" May's eyes widened.

"Are you serious?!" She didn't believe it.

Max nodded. "Yeah! He's in the Orre Region now."

"Then we should get going."

"What about the contest?"

"It can wait, though I'm surprised you asked about the contests, instead of the League."

"The League can wait." Max retorted. "I know who to look for, and where... Oh yeah, that's right. Only gym leaders and League Members can go to and from Orre."

"Wait, what? When did that happen?"

"A couple months ago the League put Orre in Lockdown. Didn't you read the Email dad sent us? Something about Cipher?"

"Oh... Oh! That's right. But that means..."

"We can't go there... but dad can."

May shook her head. "He won't. The only ones that can go there now are Misty and Brock. Flannery too, but I doubt she will."

"Brock's been missing since they locked it down, at that." Max pointed out. "Besides, Misty and Sabrina from Kanto are heading down there. Cynthia from Sinnoh, too."

"Sabrina? I remember her. She's that Psychic Gym Leader, right?"

Max nodded. "Yeah, that's her. Turns out Ash helped her out, too."

"Alright. We shouldn't worry about something we can't do. Right now, we'll go on with our own Journey, and, when the opportunity arrives, we'll head down there. Deal?" May suggested

"Deal. Let's just hope its soon."

-Cerulean City Gym-

Lily Waterflower came up to her youngest sister, Misty.

"Misty, a friend of mine just called."

"If that's the case, I don't think it has anything to do with me." Misty, the Tomboy Red head, retorted.

"It does when they found Ash." Misty stilled at this. "It turns out he's been in Orre with Amnesia. Remembered a few weeks ago, but otherwise, he's stuck down there with the League's Blockade."

"He is, huh?" Misty looked up. "Thank Arceus you're still alive, Ash..." She shook her head. "Now that I think about it, you've always been too stubborn to die. I guess I should've expected this."

"I'm surprised you're not running to your room to get packed."

"Why should I? I got over my crush on him years ago." Misty questioned.

"That's not what I've seen." Lily pointed out.

"I was only worried because he's a friend. He may have shown me far more than I'd ever learn elsewhere, but friends is all we will ever be. He's a good person. A complete idiot, even up to the Sinnoh League, according to Brock, but his heart is always in the right place. Still... If our roles were reversed, he'd be doing the same thing I did. He'd worry about me, or risk his life to get me back. All I found at the supposed site was his Pokedex, and the Pokeballs, which I already dropped off at Professor Oak's Lab in Kanto. His Pokemon made it to Altomare, and got a ride to Kanto. Same with Dawn, but Brock took another route."

"Speaking of which, I was wondering if you knew where Brock went. He's had Flint take over the Gym again, saying he had business, but I know that's not the whole story."

Misty shook her head. "Believe it or not, he's got a Girlfriend in Orre. Her name is Caroline, but she's been using an Alias down there. One only he knows of. Sad thing is, she returns his feelings. He's probably down there, under the guise of finding something out about Cipher."

"Huh. That would make more sense." Lily stated. "I'll leave you be then. You've got more to go through, don't you?"

Misty nodded. "Thanks for the update, Lily. I appreciate it, but there's really nothing left to do, except call everyone that wouldn't know."

"Well, out of all of us, you're the best leader we've got, and that's probably thanks to Ash, too."

Misty nodded. "I'll call his mother, and see if she knows. Orre doesn't have many phones that can contact the other regions, so someone should let her know."

-Boat just south of Altomare-

Paul Shinji, a trainer from Sinnoh, was on a boat with a single person and his Pokemon. _'Ash Ketchum... You made my cousin cry. Now, you're going to pay the price.'_ he thought, as he saw Orre come into view.

_'I may be crossing into Orre illegally, but as it stands, he needs to pay for hurting Dawn.'_

00000x00000

Chapter complete!

ALL HAIL INSANITY! ALL HAIL THE LOG!


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Ash and Rui were entering a Studio, where they saw a female with Dark Red hair, a Pink dress with Crystals around the legs, and a Crescent Moon over her back.

"We are ready to go live!" A cameraman stated.

Ash and Rui walked up to the woman. "Are you Venus?"

"I am." The woman stated.

"Ash?" Rui whispered.

"I know, she has it." Ash whispered back. Rui nodded, and backed off. "Venus, I wish to challenge you to a battle. I heard you have powerful Pokemon, and I wish to test my own."

"It'll have to wait. You're holding up the broadcast." Venus pointed out, before she noticed something.

"That wasn't a request." Ash said, his eyes narrowed. "Cipher Admin Venus."

"Wait... I know you! Wes Antilles from Team Snagem! You've got a bounty on your head." She pulled out a pair of Pokeballs. Ash only pulled out one. "I may not like violence, but I do know that it's needed sometimes. Delcatty, Vileplume, let's go!"

"Espeon, let's do this!" He tossed the Pokeball, and the Espeon came out.

"Only one Pokemon?"

"Pikachu?"

**You know it!** Pikachu jumped down and landed next to Espeon.

"A Pikachu?" She was surprised. At first she thought it was weak, but apparently, something else was hitting her.

Cipher didn't know she was already taken with someone else, and her boyfriend had a missing friend with what could be considered the most powerful Pikachu that ever lived.

Shaking herself out of her thoughts, she looked at the two. "Alright then, Vileplume! Attract on that Espeon! Delcatty, use Double-edge on the Pikachu!"

"Pikachu, counter shield! Espeon, Psybeam on Vileplume!"

_'Counter shield?! That was created by...'_ Venus's thoughts had been cut short as Pikachu spun on the ground, and sent Delcatty back and severely damaged it, along with the hearts around Vileplume being shattered before Espeon was affected.

A Multicolored beam left the gem on Espeon's forehead and hit the Vileplume, causing it to faint on the spot. "Vileplume!" She recalled her Grass Pokemon, and pulled another Pokeball. "Go, Steelix!"

"Pikachu, hit Delcatty with a Thunderbolt!"

**Right! Eat lightning!** A powerful thunderbolt hit Delcatty, and knocked it out. "I was expecting more from you, Venus."

"Banette, go!" Venus called out the Ghost type.

"Ba-nette." The ghost doll stated.

"Pikachu, get back here."

**Oh, fine! But you better pull out Umbreon.**

"That was the plan." Pikachu ran back to Ash, and he pulled out a Pokeball, releasing Umbreon. "Umbreon, let's do this!"

**Hey Ash. Have them use the Seizure Procedure.** Pikachu suggested.

"Dare I ask?"

**Just make sure you have your eyes closed when it happens.** Pikachu warned.

"Espeon! Umbreon! Seizure Procedure!"

**Right!** The two Eeveelutions replied. Espeon shot a Psybeam into the Air, while Umbreon did the same with a Dark Pulse. The end result was nine colors rotating in a circle that caught the attention of everyone in the area, aside from Ash, who closed his eyes. Rui was about to look, but a nagging feeling told her not to. She did as Ash did, and closed her eyes, and then she saw why.

A Spiral like that was bound to be deadly. The Steelix and Banette were both enraptured by it, and now were staring at the spiral and drooling."Umbreon! Crunch on Banette! Espeon, Psy..."

**Allow me. Espeon! Use Psycho Slash on the Steelix!**

"Don't you mean, Psycho Cut?" Ash asked.

**I know what I said.** Pikachu replied.

Espeon whipped his tail around, and 23 blades hit the Steelix almost Simultaneously, while Umbreon bite down on Banette. Hard.

Both went down as a result, and the Spiral in the air faded. Venus blinked. "That was new."

"I blame my starter." Ash admitted.

**Hey!**

"Doesn't mean I didn't like it." Ash stated. "Though if I can get it on one Pokemon it'll be a great contest move."

**That was the point. No one would expect it.** Pikachu pointed out.

"Alright, time to get down to business! Suicune! Get out there and stop him!" Ash's eyes narrowed.

"Umbreon! Espeon! Return!" He recalled the two back to their Pokeballs, surprising them both. "Pikachu, you're taking this one."

**Alright! Chalk up another Legendary for me!** Pikachu jumped down, while the rest of his Pokemon were released to the sidelines. "It's time you all see what Pikachu is capable of." He told them. "Venus, this last match is one on one. Your Suicune against _my_ Pikachu. The first Pokemon I got, Seven years ago, and one of the few Pokemon I have that has taken on a Legendary Pokemon and _won by a Knockout._"

Venus know of only _one_ Pikachu that has done that. "You... You're not Wes!" She cried out.

"I am Wes Antilles." Ash pointed out. "But I'm _also_ Ash Ketchum, from Pallet Town! Pikachu! Magnetic Conversion!"

"Wait, what?" Venus was confused. "Nevermind. Suicune! Ice Beam!"

"Counter with White Burst Stream!"

**Overkill much?** Pikachu questioned, before firing the White beam, which pushed the Ice Beam back, and hit the Suicune.

Ash also had a Black ball in his left hand, Snag Machine Ready. The Suicune took the hit, surprise not on the face of the Pokemon, but _definitely_ there on the trainer. _'No doubt about it. That's Definitely Brock's friend Ash!'_ She thought. "Shadow Snag, go!" He threw the black ball in his hand at the Suicune, and took it in. It was an instant capture.

"If you're both Wes and Ash, then why haven't you talked to your friends?"

"Amnesia, that was cured by Dakim." Ash pointed out. "but that shouldn't concern you. After all..."

All of the crewmen passed out because of a dark green powder. "I'll be honest and say I wasn't sure if it was you." This had Ash freeze. "Still, I'm glad to know I was right."

He turned to see a Dark skinned male with spiky brown hair, Bright red eyes, green clothing, and a Brown vest. "I guess Cipher did _something_ good." He continued. "It's been a while, Ash."

"Wait a minute... _Brock_?!" Ash nearly gaped.

"One and the same, my friend." He replied. "So, that's what happened to you. Amnesia, and washed ashore?"

Ash nodded, but then he turned to Venus. "It's time to..."

"Stay put." Brock said, getting between the two. "The one you know as Venus is actually my girlfriend."

"_Girlfriend?!_" Pikachu and Ash gaped at that.

Brock nodded. "Brock, you do realize that she's..."

"An Admin for Cipher, I know. In fact, I've known from the beginning. I was the one that convinced her to join, after all."

"but why would you..."

"I've been talking with Brock. I'm actually a Spy for the Pokemon League. We've been doing this for a year, actually." Venus walked forward. "My name is Caroline Gemna."

Ash looked at her outstretched hand. He closed his eyes, and saw it. He took her hand with a frown. "Spying on Cipher for the League?" Ash questioned.

Brock nodded. "It was my request, actually."

"I chose the name Venus to apply with. Cipher doesn't know my real name, either. I was made an Admin with lessons that I got from Brock."

"Those same lessons I taught her are the ones I picked up from when you taught May, Max and Dawn." Brock added. "I gotta say they work."

Ash sighed. "Brock, do you have any idea what's going on right now?"

He nodded. "So, who's your friend?"

"Her name is Rui, but you didn't answer my question."

"So, you're Brock." Rui stated. "And I hope you have a good explanation."

Brock sighed. "Honestly, the League knows that I'm down here, but officially it's for Vacation. My father's running the Gym, while I've been down here, getting information on Shadow Pokemon, and Cipher thanks to Carol."

Venus nodded. "He's right. I don't like what they're doing, and neither does Brock."

"but what I'm wondering is, where you got that Black Pokeball? It's not any Pokeball that I've seen."

Ash shook his head. "I'm not surprised you don't recognize it." He pulled out a spare one. "They're called Shadow Balls. You remember that invite to New Island all those years ago?"

"Yeah, but the ferry didn't even take us there. It was a bust, remember?"

"Officially, yes. When Dakim had sent out Entei, which I took from him, all of my memories came back. That includes the Memories of what happened at New Island."

"We didn't even get there." Brock pointed out.

"You don't remember, because Mewtwo sealed off the memories of those involved. I got my memories back, that one came too." Ash pointed out. "I did something in Classic Ash style that day: I jumped between two blasts: One from Mew, the other from Mewtwo, and effectively _died_ from it. Everyone was depressed and their tears flowed to me, reviving me. It still confuses me as to how that happened, but I'm not questioning it." He shrugged.

"So, any special effects?"

"It's actually a combination of a Master ball, and a Snag Ball. It'll capture any Pokemon without fail, captured or not. Oh, it also works when the Pokemon is _inside_ the Pokeball. I only plan to use them on Shadow Pokemon, and Professor Oak knows. Suicune is going to be put through the wringer with all my other Pokemon. Mewtwo used them, and took... I think it was Misty's Starmie, while it was in its Pokeball. Adding a bit of Aura overrides the old Pokeball and destroys it. With these, I don't really need the Snag Machine, but I've only got like, three or four of them."

"Did not expect that." Brock admitted.

Ash turned back to Venus. "If I were you, I'd run. I'll give chase, and it'll make it easier for your cover."

She nodded in response. "I'll be heading down. It'll be going to the Shadow Pokemon Lab." She then ran to the stairs. "I won't slow down for you, though. You'll have to keep up on your own." And she left the room. Ash pulled out his Pokeballs, and returned all but Pikachu. "Rui, you think you can keep up?"

"Of course. I didn't go through the Aura Training for nothing, you know?" She replied. He ran to the stairs, and she followed him down the 32 step staircase. He had his eyes closed and followed her Aura trail. He also saw that she went down an elevator, so he took another route, and chose the stairs. Another Trainer stopped him. Pikachu used Thunderbolt on everything that came out. Teddiursa, Shroomish, and Jigglypuff all down in one hit.

A Shadow Gligar was seen, and Pikachu knocked it over the side of the catwalk with an Iron Tail, before a Snag Ball was thrown. It was really an Ultra Ball enhanced with the Snag Machine. It was caught and sent out. He sent an Email to Oak saying that the Gligar was a Shadow Pokemon, and there may be more on the way.

The next trainer sent out her Shadow Pokemon first, which was a Stantler. It was captured, but Espeon took care of them all in short order: Roselia, Gloom, and a Kirlia. The Kirlia was taken care of with a Shadow Ball, which Espeon learned somehow.

Ash didn't question it, as Pikachu was smirking on his shoulder.

Near the bottom, there were two trainers, that did a Double Battle. Umbreon came out, but the two Shadow Pokemon that showed up were both Ice Types, which made Ash smirk. A Shadow Snag Ball, and a Snag Ultra Ball got them both. The rest of them came out at once:

There was an Octillery, Masquerain, Dunsparce, Loudred, Seviper, and Corsola. Pikachu, Ash and Rui deadpanned at the force in from of them. "Pikachu, can you spare a Discharge?"

**You know it!** Pikachu jumped up and let loose a Large torrent of Lightning frying all of the Pokemon, aside from Seviper.

Five Pokemon down, and both trainers gaped. "Espeon, Psybeam!" He tossed Espeon's Pokeball, causing him to come out and use the requested attack, thus knocking the Seviper out. "Let's move!" Ash and Rui ran through the door at the bottom of the shaft, towards Venus. When the two humans, Pikachu and Espeon got into the next area, which looked like a Subway, they saw Venus entering a train. As they went in after her, Ash felt her get out of the Subway area, causing his eyes to widen.

Ash then inwardly cursed. "She's already gone."

"Wait, you mean..." Rui didn't finish her statement, as a noise sounded.

The train was a diversion, but then Ash got an Email. _'This better be good...'_

Ash,

I should let you know that Carol is just playing the part. She couldn't let you find the Shadow Pokemon Lab, which is at the other end of the tunnel. I figure you can use Aura to figure out where it is above ground, as the place is swarming with Shadow Pokemon.

If you can figure out that she had Suicune, then you're probably able to sense Shadow Pokemon while they're in their Pokeballs. If that's the case, the Lab should be like a beacon to your senses.

My Advice? Train all of your Pokemon in Mt. Battle. Purify as many Shadow Pokemon as you possibly can.

It'll give the illusion that you don't know where it is, and are training for when you get some information on it.

What you're doing could compromise her position, but the fact that Dakim lost Entei to you as well is helping. They're going to up your threat level, take the Subway first, and then find where its at on the Ground level.

I'd wish you luck, but you don't really need it.

Brock

PS. Venus accidentally dropped the only key to the train outside the entrance to the Station. I'm waiting for her to notice before I say anything.

Ash's eyes widened. "Brock, I _so_ owe you one."

"What's going on?" Rui asked, before looking at the Email. "Wow, I didn't think she'd be _that _clumsy."

"He made a lot of hints, and gave quite a bit of information. I can see the real message. Find the Shadow Pokemon Lab, train up all my Pokemon, Purify as many Shadow Pokemon as I can, Sneasel and Piloswine are a definite, and get them all ready for a showdown with Cipher." Ash explained.

"Oh. Does he do that often?"

"Not with me... Although I think that he figures I'm a lot smarter than I was last time I met him, so he hoped I'd see the true message." Ash pointed out.

"Huh. I was wondering what was going on."

"Well, let's see if its true." Needless to say the two walked off the train, and he saw a key on the ground, right where Brock said it was. "Huh. She really did drop it. Train Ride?"

"Train ride." She answered.

They went inside the train, and Ash put the key in a slot, before turning it. As the train began moving Ash sighed, as he sat down, Pikachu next to him. "Hey, Rui? I've got a question."

"What's up?" She asked, sitting on the chair.

"It's about your Grandfather, and I'm not sure about something."

"Why don't you ask him?"

"I get the feeling that I should know about your connection first, before I ask him." Ash admitted.

"Connection?"

"Rui, the way you've learned Aura is much faster than it should've been. You've been using Aura far more than I have, even before I became Wes. Your Aura wasn't just inherited. It was Trained before I started helping you. I was wondering what you've done before all of this that could've used Aura."

"I... I think it's because of the fact I could always understand most Pokemon, usually Psychic and Grass types. I had a little practice with Steel types, too, but not much. I've also been able to, I guess feel is the right word, their emotions. I'm best with Psychic and Grass types, but I can communicate with nearly any Pokemon on a Full Moon night, always have been. The closer to the full moon is that night, the more I can understand the Pokemon."

"Huh... A lot of Aura Abilities are there, but the biggest is you being able to sense their Heart."

"Their heart?" Rui asked, confused. Ash nodded, as did Pikachu.

"Yeah, you've got a natural Empathy with Psychic and Grass types, but you've been able to communicate with more than just your usual types at night... I'm guessing when Moonlight can touch you?" Ash asked, mainly for clarification.

"Yeah, do you know why it's stronger under the Moonlight?"

Ash thought for a moment, but shook his head. "Not sure. There could be a variety of reasons, but the reason you instinctively developed your Aura Sense, is because you tried to understand the Pokemon around you, possibly during the day. It's true, I can do so better at night, probably for a different reason, but it doesn't matter if the Moon Shines on me or not. Heck, I'm a lot better in the Dark than I am in the light. It's as if I know where everything is, even when I can't see. It happened before I knew about Aura too, so I could've been using it instinctively, but when I actually had it down, that particular theory was shot down in flames."

"What do you mean? I mean, if it was Aura Sense then..."

Ash shook his head, cutting her off. "It wasn't Aura Sense. It works when I can't see anything around me, sure, but its far more definitive in Darkness than it is with Mist, a Blizzard, or a Sandstorm. With those, Aura Sense is better for seeing the jist of it, but at night, or in Pitch-Black Caves, I can see with no problem, Aura Sense or not. In fact, at those times, it's easier to see with my normal vision than with Aura Sense. I still don't know why, though. It's definitely not Aura, too."

"It's not an Aura Ability?" Rui was surprised.

**I'm confused as well. Why wouldn't it work that way?**

"No, Rui, it's not. And Pikachu, I have no idea. Aura doesn't enhance the ability, either. Which is weird, because it can enhance everything else. It's the like the two don't get along, or something. I think it's different abilities, and since it happened before that Dark King tried to take over my body, I _know_ it wasn't him, either."

"Dark King?" Rui asked, confused.

Ash nodded, and explained what happened to him, but left out a lot of details. "I couldn't tell you what happened for the most part, because I was stuck in a Void with too many mirrors. I finally found a way out of that void, and managed to get Pikachu to hit me with a thunderbolt. Next thing I knew, the Pain from the thunderbolt shocked him out of his control, allowing me to push him out of my body, and we sealed him away again. Even so, his power still lingers inside of me, regardless of him being gone. When I get too angry, it acts up. It's happened three times since I became Wes, and I apologized to each one I targeted like that. Espeon _knows_ about it, because _he's_ the one that stopped me each time. Umbreon also stopped everyone else from interfering the Second and Third times it happened."

**So, that's why they've bonded with you as much as I have.** Pikachu said, earning a nod from Ash. "That's exactly why they're as close to me as you. If not for them, I'd still be lost in the Darkness. They've helped me just as much as I've helped them, if not more so."

Ash sighed as he ran a hand through his silver hair. "Really, I owe them a lot more than I can ever repay. The most I can do is make sure they've got a family, and friends. I mean, it's not like I can just make a house appear out of nowhere. Still..."

"You've given them more than you think, Ash." Rui pointed out. "They were with Team Snagem before you got them, right?" At his nod, she continued. "You gave them a better life than they had before. In fact, if not for you they would still probably be miserable, and in the hands of idiots and criminals."

"Well... they're not in the hands of criminals." Ash replied.

**You're actually calling yourself an idiot?** Pikachu asked, confused.

"Well, I was one before all this, and that's gonna stay with me all my life." Ash admitted. "Besides, being an idiot wasn't all bad. I mean, it kept me from giving up."

**I thought it was because you're just too stubborn to die.** Pikachu pointed out.

"That could be a factor, too. I just don't know. Still, I can tell you right here and now that I always got us lost... Though the time between Cerulean city and Vermillion City was completely intentional. That's the only time we've gotten 'Lost' on purpose."

"Wait, you got lost on purpose?" Rui asked, confused.

Ash nodded. "Yeah, I did that for a reason I still don't know to this day. All I remember is that something was wanting me to go that way, and I was following the call. I just didn't know where I was going, so I effectively "Got lost" while following constantly flowing directions."

**Huh. Didn't expect that.**

"That's just weird." Rui pointed out.

"Tell me something I don't know." Ash shrugged.

**I broke Misty's Hymen with a Thundershock.** Pikachu stated.

Rui and Ash blinked, both understanding the statement completely. "What?" Ash asked, confused.

**That's something you don't know. Heck I doubt _she_ knew that I did it back at Mt. Moon.** Pikachu added.

"Dare I ask how?" Rui asked, somehow fearing the answer.

**Trust me on this one. You don't want to know.** Pikachu admitted. **Took me two years to figure out _how_ I did it, and even then it confused me as to why I did it in the first place... It's even more confusing she didn't wake up from that.**

"Wait, when did you even learn what a Hymen is?" Ash questioned.

**Blame Brock. He's the one with that picture book that explained it.**

"Brock has a Picture book of the female anatomy?" Rui questioned, her tone having a slight edge.

"Calm down Rui." Ash shook his head. "Brock has done worse things, but I think it was actually Porn of some sort. When did you see it?"

**I think it was right after that ghost Gym... Morty I think his name was.** Pikachu thought about it.** Yeah, it was him. Two days after we left, I found the book, and wondered what was in it. Which reminds me, if that's where he's getting his pick-up lines for Nurse Joy and Officer Jenny, then he needs a new book.**

Ash shook his head. "Yeah. That was porn."

"Oh..." Rui then had an evil grin on her face, causing Ash to look at her. "Don't even think about it, Rui."

"And why not?" She turned a slight glare at him, before blinking at his impassive face.

"Misty's on the way, and the moment _she_ finds out what Pikachu did, she'd be after us."

This confused them both. **Why would you want that? Do you _not _remember her Hammer Arm?**

"Oh I remember." Ash smirked. "However, I don't think that she would like the fact that Brock had explained it to you. I wouldn't tell her it was indirectly, or the fact that it happened two years afterwards, but it was Brock's fault you knew about it. Therefore, by leaving out the timeframe, she'll go after _Brock_ with it. Also, since I just found out about it, she can't blame me for having Pikachu do that. It happened my first year, and I only started understanding Pikachu during Sinnoh, so I couldn't have known until long afterwards."

Rui blinked. "You really going to tell her?"

Ash pulled out a P*DA. "Might as well." He typed up a message, and sent it out.

-Cerulean City Gym-

Misty was sitting on a chair, a Dewgong right next to her. The nearby computer went off, and showed that she had an email. "Who could that be?" She opened the email, and her eyes widened.

Misty,

I just found out some _very_ interesting news. You remember the trip during Mount Moon? Yeah, I just found out that Pikachu used Thundershock on you and broke your Hymen.

He said he found out because Brock showed him what I believe to have been Porn. A Picture book is how he had explained it, and Pikachu had gotten to it, somehow. How, I don't know, but the fact of the matter is, Pikachu found out from Brock, and I had no idea it even happened until about five minutes ago. I may not know the full story on the why, Pikachu definitely isn't talking about that, but I would still count Brock responsible.

If you want to throttle me, or Brock, because of this, then I should tell you this now: I'm in Orre, and so is Brock.

By the way: Brock has Bright Red eyes. I finally saw them!

Ash Ketchum

Misty's eyes twitched. "Dewgong, return." She recalled the Dewgong, and walked straight up to her room. One of her sisters came up to her door and saw her packing. "Misty, you finally going out?"

"I'm going to Orre." Misty stated.

"Oh, you're finally going to see Ash?" She teased.

"No." She closed her Suitcase. "I'm going to Throttle Brock for teaching Pikachu how to Break my Hymen."

That caused the older sister to still. "You... You're Joking right?"

"Ash wouldn't have known at the time, and Brock is the only other one that could've possibly known that day. Ash wouldn't have known anything about that for _years_, but Brock did." Misty explained. "And I'm going to put him through hell for it."

"Well... We'll alternate between the three of us. Good luck, Misty." She stated. "And make sure to double it for me."

"Might as well. I've been wondering how it happened. Now that I know, it's time to pay the person who caused it back." She swung it over her shoulder, and walked completely straight. "Let the League know I'll be out on Training, and Orre will be more secluded than any other region. I already know about the Blockade, so I'll be taking Gyarados the whole way. I'd rather not be disturbed during my training, so no calls from any of you, either."

"Alright. We'll let them know." She replied. "Good luck, Misty. And try to find Ash while you're down there."

"Once I find Brock and make him pay, I'm going to try and find him. We still got that old Pokemon Digital Assistant?" Misty asked.

"It's in the Vault. We don't use it much, but Lily upgrades it whenever she can. She's the only one of us that isn't just a pretty face."

"Hmm... I might as well stop by Pallet Town. It'll be a good idea to bring Ash's mother with me. She'll want to see him, too."

The older girl nodded. "I'll let her know you're coming. But before you go, I think you should come with me to the Warehouse."

Misty blinked, as the two came out of the gym, Misty having the Suitcase over her shoulder still. When they entered the Warehouse, the older Waterflower pulled a small capsule. "What's this?"

She pushed in the plunger and tossed it. "When I said that Lily was the only one that isn't just pretty face, I wasn't kidding. How she made that, not even I know." There was a large burst of smoke, and out of it came a Motorcycle. "How she even got the Bike is another story I don't know, so don't ask. Unless I'm mistaken, it'll save time crossing over Orre. Good luck."

Just then, Lily ran into the Warehouse. "Misty!" She was panting, but looked between the two girls and then the bike. "You're finally going to Orre?" Misty nodded. "Good. I was having that made to be ready for just that Occasion. Here, I'll run you through the instructions on how to use it. Storage and all. At least try to keep up." Lily then went into a Long winded explanation, which lasted 30 Minutes. "You understand?"

Misty nodded. "Yeah, I get it. I _am_ the most Battle Oriented of our family, after all. Although, I didn't expect you to be able to build something like this." She wondered at the bike.

"Well, I can't take all the credit. Aside from my beauty, I've also got Technological brains. After that little mess with Team Rocket, I did what I could to work out a type of Security system that couldn't be breached. So far, nothing's happened, as you can see. Well, after I got the security down, I never really stopped. I just found it so interesting I had to continue. While you're the Battle Expert, I found a second calling in Technology. Also, if you find someone named Nett, ask him where to find Wes Antilles. You find him, you'll find Ash."

"Nett, huh? Where does he live?"

"A place called the Under. You'll find it a good distance below Pyrite Town. There are a few others, but the main thing you'll need to know is that he runs the Kids Grid in Orre. It's more Widespread than Team Rocket, from what I know. Find a member of the Kids Grid, and they can tell where he is, hopefully."

Misty nodded. "Thanks for the help, Lily. Never thought you'd be going into Technology as a secondary."

"Believe me, until Team Rocket busted into the Gym during your Battle with Ash, neither did I." She shook her head. "Get going, and pick up Delia on your way down. You can only take one person with you, as per the rules of the Blockade. I also heard that Sabrina is already on her way."

"She's probably going to see Ash." Misty said, before getting on the bike, and putting on the helmet. "Thanks Lily. I owe you one."

"I'll cash it in after this whole mess is over with." She replied. "Go get your man."

"I'm going there to punish Brock, and _then_ find Ash."

"What did he do?"

"Indirectly had Pikachu break my Hymen." She said, noticing no one else was around.

"Kick his ass twice as hard for me."

"I'm gonna kick it four times as hard, because Violet wanted it twice as hard, and because I know that Daisy won't let it go, either. I also know that Ash had absolutely no knowledge on the subject, so it couldn't have been him." Misty explained. "I also know Ash well enough. He wouldn't tell me that if he didn't think Pikachu could've been hurt because of it. I'm also willing to bet that Brock is hiding something else. I plan to get it from him." A larger door opened, and Misty started the Motorcycle. "See ya when I get back. And _no handing out free badges!_" She called out before riding off.

Lily sighed. "Think we should tell Daisy, Vi?"

"I think we should let the League know that Misty is going into Orre for secluded Training, first. Then we tell Daisy the real reason why."

Violet nodded. "Good idea."

-Pallet Town, 6 hours later-

It was just before sunset, and a Motorcycle was coming in through the North side of Pallet town, which slowed down before it entered the City limits, and stopped in front of Professor Oak's Lab. The rider got off the bike, and showed it was Misty. She pushed a few buttons, causing the bike to turn to smoke, before becoming a 4 inch long Capsule, which she caught and put into a pocket. She then walked up the steps to the lab, and knocked on the door.

When the door opened, Misty was greeted with an old friend, Tracy Sketchit. "Tracy, glad to see you're here."

"Hey, Misty! Come on in." She walked in after him, and led her to Professor Oak. "Hello, Professor."

"Ah, Misty! I'm glad to see you. You should've called and told me you were coming. It must have been a long journey from Cerulean."

"Actually, I left home about 6 hours ago. For once, I have to concede to Lily on something other than Fashion. The ride she got me is amazing. Sleek, fast, and easy to handle, too." Misty shook her head with a smile. "Lily's not just a Beauty Queen anymore, that's for sure."

"Well, that's a good thing. So, what can I do for you, then?" Oak asked. "I'm currently trying to figure out a few things about Ash's location."

"That's actually one of the reasons I'm here. I need a place to stay, and was hoping that, through the loophole in the Orre Blockade, I could take Delia with me as a bit of a training partner."

"Delia isn't exactly a trainer anymore." Oak pointed out. "Why would you... that's not the real reason is it?" He questioned.

Misty shook her head. "It is one reason, since I _know_ she'll need the help. That training isn't for me, but they won't know that. It's for her."

"I think you're going for Ash, if you wish to take Delia."

"Actually, that's only a Secondary thing. If I see him, we'll go with him. Since Ash is somewhere in Orre, we might come across him. If we do, we'll join him. But the biggest reason is because I just found out something, and, since Brock is down there somewhere, I'm gong after _him_ first. Then I'm going to try and train Delia and myself. If we run into Ash, we'll talk and join up with him, but otherwise, it won't do much for us."

"Ah, I see. You know where it is, and I believe you'll be leaving in the morning?"

"Yes Professor." Misty stated. "I just thought I could let you know. My sisters are taking my place in the gym."

Just then, a Purple haired girl in a Pink miniskirt and black vest ran into the room. "Professor! We've got a problem!"

"What's wrong?"

"It's Ms. Ketchum!" This earned everyone's attention. "She's missing!"

-Dark void-

Delia Ketchum opened her eyes to find herself in a completely Dark realm. "What happened? The last thing I remember was..." Her eyes widened. "The stove!"

"_Relax, Delia."_ She heard a voice.

"Who are you?! Where am I?!" She questioned.

The area brightened up to show a Sea Green area with no floor. She then noticed someone floating in front of her.

"_It's been a long time, Delia. I am sorry I had to leave you, but I had no choice."_ The form stated. It looked like a smoking Black, being with White Smoke emanating from the head in a hair-style, and a single Red eye showing. Delia only knew of the description, but had never seen one up close.

"You're a..."

"_A Darkrai, yes. However, you know me by a different name."_

"I've never seen a Darkrai before. How could I have known you?"

"_Perhaps I should slip into something you do recognize."_ Darkrai then glowed slightly, before showing off another form, which had Delia's eyes widen.

"Micheal?!"

The man in front of her had Dark brown hair, chocolate brown eyes, and wore a jean jacket, Black Undershirt, and Dark Purple jeans. On his feet were a pair of Sneakers. "Yes, Delia. It's me."

"B-But how!?"

"I had been hiding as much as I could. I was about to be discovered, and to think that I had given you a child while hiding... I must apologize for leaving you alone with Ash."

"You mean..."

"Yes, Delia. Ash is part Pokemon. He is my son, just as much as he is yours."

"It... It's not that... I had figured that would've happened, but... I mated with a _Darkrai?!_?"

"You're not at all surprised that I'm a Darkrai?" Micheal asked, thoroughly confused. "I'll be honest and say I expected a more... Obscene reaction to that particular bit of information."

"Uh... Would you believe me if I said Arceus cursed me to grow as a Human?" Delia asked.

"Wait, what?" Micheal asked. "Why would he have done that?"

"I'm not sure if you remember, but there was a little... incident about 25 years ago involving an Out of Control Kyogre."

"I remember that. I wasn't there, but I knew what was going on." Micheal started, before he caught on. "Wait... You don't mean that..."

Delia nodded. "That Kyogre was me. Because of it, I was transformed into a human as punishment. I had the chance to be turned back 4 years ago, but I declined. I had a family to watch over."

"Ah, yes. You chose Ash over being a powerful Pokemon." Micheal stated, before becoming Darkrai once more. _"If I actually had the choice, I'd have chosen to be a human, but I was never offered the choice."_

"Oh... Well, at least you're telling me this now."

"_However, this also explains why his aura is this high."_

"What do you mean? I mean sure, my senses have dulled since I became a Human, but still..."

"_Ash has had enough Aura to become an Aura Guardian. Much more than is necessary. I don't know if you remember them, but he could easily become one."_

"I didn't expect that." Delia admitted. "So, what's going on with Arceus?"

"_Not much, he just found Ash in the Orre Region, and I volunteered to find him with a Partner of my choosing. When I told him of my choice, he was slightly surprised at it."_

"You chose me, didn't you?" She asked. He nodded in response. "You didn't know I was a Kyogre, did you?"

"_Not until you told me yourself. He is willing to allow you to shift between your old Pokemon form, and your Human form at will, if you help me out. His words were: If you can convince her, then I will allow her to resume her old form, and go back and forth as she pleases, as long as no one but the Chosen One knows. He also doesn't know who Ash's father is, and I have no intentions on telling him."_

"You volunteered because he's your son, didn't you?"

"_Well there's that."_ Darkrai admitted. _"However, and Arceus knows this part, I've been watching over him from day one. He didn't know it, and only Ho-oh, Lugia, Dialga, Palkia and Cresselia know, because they saw me following him. Cresselia also knows that I've been following him, but is unsure why I never give him any nightmares. I never answered when she asked. I don't believe it to be any of her business. I have told no one of my true connection to Ash, who is the Chosen One of Legend. His father is unknown to everyone but you and me, and you never told anyone. In fact, until now, I didn't want you to know I was a Darkrai, because I was hiding. Later on, after Ash was born, it was fear that you wouldn't want me anymore."_

Delia shook her head. "Honestly, I should've expected it. But... if our little Ash is the Chosen One of Legend then that means..."

"_I know. It's why I've been watching his exploits from day one. I needed to know he'd be safe. He got hit by both Dialga and Palkia at once, and it was actually because of me that he survived that one. That Groudon may have been a fake, but damn if it wasn't as powerful as a real one. Even though he got kicked by it, it didn't even kill him. I was about to intervene, but I didn't have to. He figured out a way to stop it on his own. Ash is more ingenious than even I am. His friends, especially Brock, know one thing about him that will never change. And that is what they call: Classic Ash."_

"Classic Ash?"

"_Normally, it's when he pulls off a stupid, reckless, and utterly insane move, that ends up working far better than it would had he gone with an actual plan anyone else would've tried. It's a type of Beginners Luck, which is what he reverts back to sometimes. It's surprising how effective it is."_

"Alright... about the offer to go after Ash?"

"_You want in, you won't be counted as a legendary, since we already have a replacement for you, thus you won't have any duties to return to."_ Just then, the two turned slightly, as a Pink, Purple and Tan Pokemon showed up.

It was a Cresselia. _"Darkrai, don't you think you've had enough time to convince her?"_

"_Cresselia..."_ Darkrai growled.

"Stop." Delia said, somehow getting a frying pan, and using it on Darkrai, causing him to grip his head.

"_Delia..."_

Cresselia blinked. _"Alright, what am I missing here?"_

"_It's none of your business!"_ Darkrai snapped, before grunting again because of the frying pan.

"Then allow me to explain, _Micheal_." She scolded. "Ash Ketchum is my son with this Darkrai here. Does that answer every question you have?"

If Cresselia had a chin, she would have gaped. _"You... THAT is why you followed the Chosen One around?"_

Darkrai just avoided making eye contact. _"Yes..."_

"I didn't even know he was a Darkrai until just now, either." Delia admitted. "And I can understand _why_ he didn't tell me. Then again, I didn't tell him I used to be a Kyogre that was punished for going out of control. I think it's a fair trade off."

Cresselia, actually expecting that, nodded her assent. _"I am only recently aware of your former position. However, this news is far more interesting than I had anticipated. So, I take it you're going to go alongside him on his mission?"_

"I was told I'd be able to go back and forth between my Original Form, and my current Human form at will if I did. Is that true?"

"_Yes, Lord Arceus has agreed to that condition, and you will not have to return to your former duties, as they have been taken over by another Kyogre. If you agree, this will become permanent, however, you will still live the lifespan of a Human, and as such, die as one. The choice is yours."_ Cresselia explained.

Delia thought for a moment, before she looked at Darkrai. She turned back to Cresselia. "I'm in. What do I have to do?"

"_Nothing."_ Cresselia stated. _"That is why I'm here. Also... I should probably tell you this."_ She turned to Darkrai. _"The Chosen one is traveling alongside _my_ secret daughter. No one knows about her, either. None of the others know of her connection to me, just as none know the true connection Ash has to you. Then again, some are thinking it is personal, but since you deny every accusation accusingly and dodge the questions, then they're forming their own opinions. Granted, none of those theories are him being your son. My daughter, Rui, has gone unnoticed, as they've been focusing on you and Ash."_

"_You tell anyone about mine, and I'll tell EVERYONE about yours!"_ Darkrai growled.

"_Relax, I can tell how personal it is for you. In fact, I will neither confirm nor deny any of their accusations. Arceus is the only one that knows that I'm going to Orre, as well. I, however, am going for a different reason. I'm going for my daughter. You're obviously going for your son, and you're taking his mother, as well. She's finally questioning her abilities, which will need to be explained. I believe I should explain them to her, as should you to Ash."_

Darkrai nodded, before putting out a stubby hand. _"The three of us working together on this. Deal?"_

Delia put her hand on his. "I'm in."

Cresselia put a fin on their hands. _"This is one task I would definitely work together with you for. Our children is a touchy subject, and we are not the type to go around and finding some mortal to mate with. None shall know."_

The three of them nodded. _"Alright, I think we should leave immediately."_ Darkrai stated.

"I need to turn off the stove, first. And leave a note saying that I'm going ahead anyway." Delia stated. "After which, I'm coming with."

"_Do not worry. I shall take care of it."_ Cresselia stated. _"Darkrai, I shall unlock the seal on her abilities, then take care of her house."_ Cresselia's blue eyes closed, and Delia felt the power rush her. She glowed and turned into a Large Blue Whale with Red Markings all over her body, and a white belly. A Kyogre.

"_Thank you, Cresselia."_ Delia stated.

"_To unite a mother with her child is always a gift. One I am not always able to give. Besides, we mothers have to stick together."_ Cresselia pointed out. _"Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to do a few things in Delia's house."_

-Pallet Town-

A woman with Sandy blonde hair appeared inside the Kitchen of the Ketchum Residence. Just then, Dawn entered the room. "You! Where is she?!"

Cresselia blinked. "Dawn?"

"You're doing this to get to Ash, aren't you?!" She reached for a Pokeball.

"Calm yourself, Dawn. I have no wish to harm Delia, nor do I wish to harm the Chosen One."

Dawn stilled. Not many humans knew of Ash being the Chosen one, as he didn't brag about it. However, she did know for a fact that the only ones that knew where on the Island of Shamouti, who called him the True Chosen One, and the Legendary Pokemon, who referred to him as the Chosen One.

"Which one?" She asked.

"Ah, I see you know what I am." Cresselia replied. "However, I'm afraid that Delia has been taken up by someone else for a Partnership."

"Wait, where is Ash's mother?"

"Do not worry, Dawn. Delia Ketchum is safe, and alive... for now. I do know this, however. She is currently with Ash's father, who has asked for her help."

"Wait, his father?"

"Ash does not know who his father is, same with all but two in Lord Arceus' Court. Myself and himself. The two of us are opposites, and if you want a hint..." She plucked one of her hairs which then reformed into a Wing. More specifically: a Lunar Wing.

Dawn's eyes widened. "No... You mean that you're..." Cresselia nodded. "I am heading to Orre alongside Ash's parents, both of them, and his father is my opposite. I believe you can figure it out from there."

"Unreal..." Dawn breathed, now understanding the whole situation. "But... why was Ms. Ketchum asked to come along?"

"It is not my place to say. That is her decision, and hers alone. I am only here to clean up the mess that would happen if not attended to. Then I'm off to see Ash alongside his parents."

"Wait. How do you plan to get her across?"

"It is a secret that she has hidden from everyone. In fact, I only learned of it recently. Again, that's her decision to reveal it or not." Cresselia stated, as she turned off the oven. "The place will be locked down for the time being. Mr. Mime?"

"Mime?" The Mr. Mime tilted its head.

Cresselia held up a Pokeball. "Return. You're coming with." The red beam returned Mr. Mime, and Cresselia looked at it. "You will see Delia soon. Do not worry." She then turned to Dawn. "Be sure to let the others know."

Dawn nodded. "Should I tell them who you are?"

Cresselia shook her head. "I do not think it wise. Just say that Cresselia and Darkrai have agreed on one thing, and that is helping Delia see her son. We are simply taking her past the League's Blockade for our own reasons. Darkrai and I may have different reasons, but what we want is the same: Ash and Delia _will_ meet. You will not need to provide transportation for her."

Dawn nodded. "Alright, I'll let them know. What about Ash's Father?"

"He wishes to remain anonymous as long as possible." Cresselia stated. Dawn nodded, and ran outside.

She ran into Bianca first. "Bianca!"

"Did you find her?" The brunette asked.

Dawn shook her head. "We need to call off the search, though."

"Why? This is Ash's mother we're talking about!"

"Just tell the others to get back to the Lab, and I'll explain it there!"

"Fine, but you better have a good reason!" Bianca ran off.

A few minutes later found Tracy, Misty, Bianca, Bianca's Twin AKA Latias, Dawn, Professor Oak, and Gary Oak.

"Alright, Dawn, you better have a good reason for this." Bianca stated. "We could be wasting time that could be spent trying to find Ms. Ketchum."

"We'd be wasting time trying to find her anyway." Dawn retorted.

"What are you talking about?" The Professor asked, confused.

"I ran into someone interesting in the Ketchum Residence." Dawn explained. "It was Cresselia."

"Wait, you ran into a Cresselia?" Professor Oak asked, surprised.

"What I want to know, is why a Cresselia was even there?" Misty questioned.

"Well, she was tying up the loose ends in the house for Delia as she left alongside Darkrai on the only mission that the two could agree on. The two are taking her to Ash. Each for different reasons, but the goal is the same." Dawn explained. "She also made a reference to being with Ash's father, but I didn't get it."

"I don't understand either." Tracy admitted. "What would Ash's father have to do with this?"

Misty made the connection, and the entire situation made sense to her. "Dawn... did Cresselia imply that Darkrai is Ash's father?"

Dawn stilled, which cinched it for Misty, who nodded. "I see. Well, that makes one problem solved... Actually, that explains a lot about Ash."

"What do you mean?" Tracy asked. "Ash isn't a Pokemon."

"No, but if he _is_ part Pokemon, then it would explain why he got defensive for a random Pokemon. A lot of his needless actions towards Pokemon, his blind luck for finding Legendary Pokemon, I saw at least 8 occasions during my travels with him, him having Darkrai as a father would make a lot more sense for that... but how?"

Dawn shook her head. "She didn't even say anything on the how. Just that he doesn't want anyone to know, and, for some reason, Cresselia is respecting that particular wish."

"From my research, I didn't think Cresselia and Darkrai would agree on anything." Gary pointed out.

Bianca shook her head. "I'm not so sure about that, Gary."

"And Why not?" Gary questioned.

"Latios and Latias are said to be Polar Opposites, and yet I know for a fact the two get along." Bianca explained. "Altomare wouldn't be around anymore if not for the two of them and Ash. Their Personalities clash, but they stick together."

"Couldn't that have been the fact that they're siblings?" Misty pointed out.

Bianca shook her head. "It could be, but it isn't. If Latios and Latias can do it, siblings or not, then why can't Cresselia and Darkrai?"

Her "Twin" nodded, before everyone else heard a voice in their heads. _"Bianca is right. Darkrai and Cresselia don't agree on something often, but there are times when they do."_ Everyone looked around, aside from Misty and Bianca who stared at the Mute Twin.

"What was that?" Dawn asked.

"That was telepathy, but... Einstein?"

"Kazam?" A fox Pokemon with two spoons asked, confused.

"Any idea who it was?" Professor Oak asked. The Alakazam pointed at the Twin.

"_The Alakazam is correct. That's me. I was also wondering why Cresselia was here, myself. I guess this explains it."_ Everyone looked at the brunette.

"Wait, you knew Cresselia was here?" Gary questioned. "Wait, how did you even know it was Cresselia?"

"_Cresselia is unique. At night, her Aura is unique. She wasn't the only one here, either. Darkrai was, too."_

Dawn nodded. "Darkrai, from what Cresselia told me, is the one that took her up. Didn't say where, though."

"_Probably his personal void."_ The "Twin" shrugged.

"Just... what are you?" the Professor asked.

"She's Latias." Bianca stated. "And if any of you say _anything_ about it, consider yourselves gone." The threat was clear.

"_Bianca, Misty already knew it was me. You know that."_

"The others didn't, and I was hoping they'd never find out." Bianca pointed out.

"_I guess that doesn't matter."_

"Wait, now that I think about it, I _do _have a question for you two." Misty stated.

"Can't it wait?"

"I'm leaving early tomorrow morning by sea. I don't think so. Dawn, instead of Delia, you're coming with. I need a training partner to come with me, after all."

"And you're choosing me?" Dawn asked.

"Why not?"

"Oh. Okay then." Dawn shrugged.

"So... Your question?" Bianca asked.

"Which one of you two," She pointed at the "Twins". "Kissed Ash right before we left? I've never been able to figure that out."

"_Ash already knows."_ Latias stated.

"He better." Bianca added.

"Yes, but _I_ want to know." Misty stated.

"Wait, Ash got his First kiss before I did?" Gary asked, bewildered.

"Actually, that was his second one." Misty stated. "but I want to know which one did it."

Bianca sighed. "It wasn't me."

Misty zeroed in on Latias. "For the record, I have reason to believe that you've lost the running for Ash's Heart."

"_Wait, what?"_

"Yeah, my sister let me know something about Ash. Turns out he's got his sights on a girl in Orre." Misty said, causing everyone to freeze.

"Wait... Ash already has a Girlfriend?" Gary asked.

"It's not official, or anything. Last I heard, he wasn't telling anyone before he told her. Meaning, she probably doesn't know yet. The Moment she does, it'll go Worldwide... That's what Lily said, at least."

"How accurate is this?"

"Her friend, his name is Nett, stated he got it from the source himself. Meaning I know one area he's definitely been to. Once I find Brock, I'm going to Agate Village. His traveling companion has family there." Misty Explained. "If you get to Orre, then I suggest you head for Agate Village, and ask for Eagun. Tell them you're looking for Wes Antilles. Find him, you find Ash."

"Good to know." Tracey stated. "Although, I'll be staying around here for now. These Shadow Pokemon he's been capturing have had quite the impact."

"He's been Catching Shadow Pokemon?" Misty asked, confused.

"Yeah, I take it you know about them?" Tracey asked.

"All gym Leaders were informed about them. In _every_ region." Misty explained. "Brock and Ash are in Orre, and I'll be heading there by sea tomorrow. Dawn, make sure you're ready. You're coming with."

Dawn nodded. "Any chance to see Ash is one I'll take. I also need to see this girl he likes. I need to know if she's worth his time."

Bianca nodded. "Latias and I can get there easily, too. We can get around the Blockade without being seen."

Latias nodded, still in the human disguise. _"She's right. I've been going back and forth even with those boats in the way. They don't guard the skies. Go high enough, and they won't notice you."_

Gary thought about it. "We do that, we could get in."

"It could work, but I doubt we should go all at once." Bianca pointed out. "I mean, if Misty could get near the Blockade, then we could all pass as she's being checked out."

Gary thought about it and nodded. "I agree there. That'll make it easier. After we get there, we can make our way to this Agate Village."

Misty nodded. "That's the idea. Sad thing is, Pokenav and Pokegear don't work there. Poketch might, but I'm not entirely sure."

"I got the new App that allows communication in Orre, but its Email only." Dawn admitted. "It's already been tested and it works, but I haven't been able to use it myself. I also have a Camera App that was developed a while back, too."

Misty nodded. "Alright, we leave tomorrow morning, Dawn. What's the number?"

"Uh..." Dawn thought for a moment. "I think it was..." Dawn facepalmed. "Oh yeah." She told them all the number. "That's the one I have." Misty gave them her number as well. "I have an Actual P*DA, so I don't have to worry."

Gary thought about it, and pulled out _another_ device. "You mean this thing?"

Misty went wide eyed. "When did you get that?"

"Some guy calling himself Ray gave it to me. Said that I could use it in case my Pokenav wouldn't work." Gary admitted. "Still think that guy was a loon, though."

"_Did this Ray have Green hair, Orange eyes, and pretty much loved the color green?"_

Gary nodded. "Looked like it, at least."

"_You met with Rayquaza. He gave it to you."_

Gary blinked. "You're kidding, right?"

Latias shook her head. _"Nope, that's Rayquaza's usual disguise, but he has others."_

"So, Latias and I will go into Orre by sky, same with Gary... But how will Gary get there?" Bianca asked.

"I can have Pidgeot take me." Gary pointed out. "I'm taking my strongest Pokemon with me, which includes my Umbreon, Pidgeot and Dragonite. The other three are up for debate."

"I can make it so you can use your Pokedex, or your P*DA, if you have one, able to switch out your Pokemon while in Orre." Oak pointed out.

"No need. I just need to ask Lily." Misty replied. "My team is pretty much set for now. Aside from Dewgong and Gyarados, every Pokemon I have with me is for training. Dawn, you might want to get ready. Trust me, you could really use it."

Dawn nodded. "Good idea. I've only got Prinplup, and Lopunny. I could use a few more on this journey."

Misty nodded. "Well, make sure you're ready. We should get some rest. We'll be leaving tomorrow morning."

Dawn nodded. "Alright. We should get some sleep."

Just then, a Pink Blur flashed through the room, and everyone blinked, before passing out where they were.

Gary, being the only one standing, fell asleep on his feet. Cresselia showed herself. _"Sleep tight, everyone. Do not worry about a thing."_

"_Cresselia?"_ Latias asked.

"_Latias, is that you?"_

"_Yeah, it's me. We just made plans to get into Orre."_

"_I'm only here to make sure you get the rest you need."_

"_Is it true that Ash is Darkrai's son?"_

"_It is not my position to answer that question. However, Ash is currently traveling with my _daughter_. That is my reason. Darkrai has his own reasons. He will not say them outright, and all who tried to ask have been shot down, hit with Dark void and Nightmare, and those are the nicer ones. His connection to Ash has always been a defensive subject for him."_

Latias gave a mental nod. _"I'll find out sooner or later, you know? I always do."_

"_I am not the one you should ask. Darkrai is."_ Cresselia told her. _"Good luck. You'll need it."_ Cresselia then flashed out.

00000x00000

Chapter Complete!

WHOA! Did not see that coming!

Ash is the Son of Darkrai?

Rui is the daughter of Cresselia too?

ALL HAIL INSANITY! ALL HAIL THE LOG!


	4. Chapter 4

Okay, here's the next chapter!

**Chapter 4**

Outskirt Stand as quiet, as it was pretty early in the morning. The owner of the stand was unlocking the door as three people were walking up to the place. "Oh, sorry. I haven't set up shop yet. If you can wait for a few minutes, I can have everything set up."

One of the three that was walking up to them had Black hair, Red eyes, wearing a Trenchcoat over a Black shirt, and Purple sweatpants. On his belt was a batch of 6 Pokemon.

Next to him was a female with Bright purple eyes, Sandy blonde hair, and a slightly angled face. She wore a Purple shirt, Jean jacket, and a thigh length skirt in a bright pink color.

The third one was female, as well. She had Dark brown hair, light brown eyes, and wore a Camo pattern T-shirt, with a Black Leather jacket over it. She was also wearing a pair of shorts in Blue, while it had red markings all over them.

In order, they were Darkrai, or Micheal, Cresselia, and Delia, the Kyorge Hybrid.

Delia looked at Micheal. "Micheal, I think we should wait."

"I know, honey. I know. I'm glad my old friends wanted to come with." Micheal replied.

"Alright, we'll wait. Any idea on how long it'll take? We're kind of in a hurry to find someone." Cresselia pointed out.

"Well, it'll only take about 30 minutes, give or take. If you're trying to find someone, though, I can probably help out." the man said, as he let them in.

Delia sighed after ten minutes, and got up to help. Micheal was surprised, "Delia?"

"I ran the restaurant back in Pallet. I know how to fix up a Diner like this." She replied. She grabbed something that was falling, at the same time the man did. "Here, let me help you with this."

"Sorry, but I can't let a lady help out. It's a Chivalry thing, if you catch my drift." he replied.

"Nonsense. I'm capable enough. After all, Mom's are tough." Delia retorted. "Besides, I ran a restaurant back in Pallet Town. I can handle it."

"Uh... I guess, but..."

"Look, just consider it the payment for my meal." Delia told him. "Besides, it'll get done faster if we both work on it."

He sighed. "Alright, fine. Man, you've got the same look as a friend of mine whenever I can't change _his_ mind."

"Maybe he's my son." Delia suggested.

"Maybe." He said as they worked together. Cresselia and Darkrai watched as the two worked, before she turned to him. "Shouldn't you be helping?"

"If I had any idea what to do in this situation, I would." Micheal replied.

They finished in a good 12 minutes instead of the next 20 that he thought. "Thanks for the help, I guess."

"Don't worry about it." Delia waved him off.

"So, what can I get ya? I kind of owe you for your help."

"Well, breakfast would be nice." Micheal pointed out.

The man nodded and worked on it, and brought out three plates with a pretty simple breakfast. "Sorry, but it's all I got this early."

He decided to sit at the table. "So, who are you three looking for?"

"My son, actually. I heard that he had overused an ability of his and it wiped his memory two years ago." Delia pointed out. "This is the first lead I've had on him, so you can see why I'm here."

"He's my son as well." Micheal pointed out. "My name is Micheal. That's Delia, and this is Cress." He pointed to the others.

"Huh. That's strange. A friend of mine is actually waiting for an opening towards the Kanto Region."

"Really?" Cress asked.

"Yeah. He's working to take care of an Organization that's pretty much destroying Pokemon everywhere they reach."

"Let me guess: Shadow Pokemon?" Micheal put out.

The man nodded. "Yeah, that's the threat. Apparently, he's confirmed two of the Legendary Dogs, Entei and Suicune."

Delia's eyes widened. "You're the friend that helped Ash call me, aren't you?"

He blinked. "You know him?"

"I'm his mother." Delia pointed out. "Of _course_ I know him. But there's things about his father I didn't know until recently. It's how I'm here so quickly."

He sighed. "I figured something would be coming up soon. Listen, I only ask that you don't stop him. Cipher is a menace and has to be stopped. Out of everyone I know in Orre, and believe me, I know a lot, he's the only one that can do it."

"Can you get him to drop by here?" Delia asked. "I need to talk to him about something."

"Well, he's actually going to Mount Battle in the North. He sent me an email saying that he's doing so to train a team. That, and Purify the Suicune, assuming you know of that." He answered. "If you want to see him, that's where you want to go, assuming you can get there today. If not, I say head to Agate Village. It's in the Northwest, and would take a few days by foot. Hours with his Hoverbike, though. Also, since the Pokemon League effectively blockaded Orre from the rest of the regions because of Cipher, the sooner they're gone, the sooner he can get home."

"Well, he did say something about a traveling companion." Delia added. "Any idea who she is?"

He nodded. "Her name's Rui. She's got family in Agate Village, and was originally coming to Orre because of that. How she got in through the Blockade, not even I know, but I'm not complaining. The two have it bad for each other."

"You said her name was Rui, right?" Cress asked, earning a nod. "Red hair, Dark blue eyes, usually has two pig-tails in her hair?"

"I take it you know her too." It wasn't a question.

Cress nodded. "I know her, because she's getting to a certain age. She'll be gaining the same abilities I did when I was her age, as I _am_ her mother. I've just been too busy that I haven't seen her in a few years."

"I'm the same way, though my situation with Ash is slightly different. I was running from my duties in the first place, and I couldn't be caught." Micheal admitted. "I had to leave. If I didn't, not only would they find out about my son and Delia, they wouldn't be left alone. I had to leave before they got to the area. If I didn't, they'd take the heat for my actions. I wasn't willing to let that happen. I don't get along with most of my coworkers. I'm actually one of the Lone Wolves in our Organization. Cress, here, is also apart of it. The others don't know we have children, though some suspect it in my case. We pay close attention to exceptional Trainers all over the globe, looking for others that can help us, in case we can't handle something. Believe it or not, my son, Ash, is one of those we had to watch over. I took the job of watching over him from the beginning, but it was for different reasons than everyone else would have used."

"Gotta protect the blood, eh?" The Barman clarified. "I can understand that. I can let him know you're in Orre, if you like?"

Micheal nodded. "Instead of our names, tell him Dark Dream, Moon Maiden, and his mother are here. He's met both me and Cress before, but he didn't realize it was us."

"And why wouldn't he?"

"Well, I met him on his journey with his friends Dawn and Brock." Cress stated.

"He's seen me twice. Once when she was in the area, the other was when Alamos Town was cut off from the rest of the world. The kid has died five times, and I've seen them all. Each time he came back within the hour. Usually, it's about 10 minutes, though. Honestly, the last time he supposedly died, no one was watching what happened until it did. When it happened, the one on duty had the waves guide his Pokemon to the nearest familiar area. The tides brought them to a place known as Altomare, which his Pikachu recognized. After which, he had gone under our Radar. None of us could find him. It wasn't until recently that we found out where he was, and I was assigned to find him and bring him home."

"I'm here because of the rumor of my daughter traveling alongside him." Cress admitted.

"He's my son, so I came, as well." Delia added. "Even so, I'm still worried about him."

"I wouldn't worry about him, ma'am. He's tougher than he looks. One time, I saw him take a Flamethrower to the face without flinching."

Micheal chuckled. "Yeah, his old Charizard used to do that to him a lot."

"You're kidding right?" Delia asked.

Micheal simply shook his head. "No, I'm not. The Orange Dino never really liked him, as he was still a newbie trainer, and he thought the guy would listen. No such luck. In fact, if not for Charizard, Ash could very well have ended up winning the Indigo League. He still apologizes for that, from what I heard. It was essentially Charizard's fault he lost that day."

"The way he acts now, you'd never guess." Delia admitted.

"That one loss hit him hard. Not just his pride, but his own trainer was largely affected by the loss for some time."

Delia sighed. "That must have been what he didn't want to talk about back then."

Micheal nodded. "Even so, he moved past it. Pretty quickly too."

"Although, I do wonder why you never told anyone else about him." Cress pointed out.

"You know as well as I do. I'm not well liked in our Organization, and tend to work alone because of it." Micheal pointed out. "Why would I tell them something I've been unable to keep from scowling at, when I scowl at Jigglypuff, one of the few Pokemon _no one_ can be emo around? Why do you think I'm aligned with Dark Type Pokemon?"

Cress sighed. "Figures. So, how long would it take to get to Agate Village? I'm curious, as it seems that's where we want to go."

"Sure thing. I can call up a transport, and they can take you there, if you like?" The man offered.

"Thank you, sir."

"Don't mention it. I'm all for helping Ash's friends, but if I were you, I'd call him Wes here in Orre. The guy has a reputation here, and even though no one knows what he's really doing, they do know that he's the one that's been doing a lot of good, as one particular event was aired, and they confirmed it was him."

"Dare I ask what he did?"

"He blew up a base for Team Snagem. I gotta say that I'm glad he got his memories back. Seriously, I could tell from the time I met him that he wouldn't get along with them. When I found out what he did before his Amnesia, I simply nodded. I expected that to happen, had he known what was going on."

"He wasn't hurt, was he?"

"Delia, he's been hit with tougher things than Man-made bombs. By all accounts, he _should_ be dead. He's just too stubborn to die, so he's still alive." Micheal pointed out. "You don't get hit by a Spacial Rend and Roar of Time Simultaneously and survive without either being lucky, or stubborn. He actually has both in him. I'm stubborn, his mother is lucky. We _both_ passed our traits on to him, which I didn't like, but am still glad they did. Many have tried to kill Ash in the past, only to fail. He's had his fair share of _that_ happening, already. Some of his friends would say that he has a Guardian Angel watching over him."

"And I guess they're right."

Micheal shook his head. "Not in the way they'd mean. We watch, yes, but we don't intervene... at least, we're not supposed to. I only intervened once, and that's because of an old friend of mine interfering as well. If two people I care for are in danger, to hell with rules. I'm getting involved anyway. I didn't care if Arceus would hit me with Judgment, which Ash _has_ been hit with once. I was going to do what I did, no matter who tried to stop me. I don't regret that action, or what I did that day. Some wonder why I did anything, but few would understand. I know that one of them would understand, but the others wouldn't."

"What would be that reason?" the man asked.

Micheal sighed. "I don't have many friends. I treasure each one I have, so I may never lose them while they still live."

Cress nodded. "He's right, and I can understand your point. It's probably why you sought to protect Delia here from the Organization."

Micheal sighed. "And the fact that you have a daughter as well is why you understand what I'm doing with Ash. If Rui was in his position half the time he's been out in the world, you'd do the same thing I did."

Cress sighed and nodded. "I don't think I'd be able to hold myself back in her case."

Micheal sighed. "And that has come from years of practice."

"Although, I do wonder about why Ash and Delia have not had Nightmares, even with you around. That's what tend to happen to others around you." Cress pointed out.

"Again, that comes from years of practice. Years of honing the ability allows me to turn it off, either for certain people, or just a general area, if I so desire. It takes a long time to be able to turn it off, especially the way I do."

"Although, I guess there are times when it doesn't work the way you want it to." Delia pointed out.

"And what is that supposed to mean?" The man asked.

"It's really quite simple."

"Delia, I have full control over the ability." Micheal pointed out.

"Then how come every time we have sex, everyone has a Nightmare after the two of us passed out?"

After a few seconds, Micheal sighed. "Alright, but in my defense, even Psychic Trainers and Aura Users are rarely able to control their abilities during the "Afterglow" of Sex. Abilities like yours and mine are nearly impossible to control in that state. Given an hour, it'll be back to normal."

Delia giggled. "You're right, but I'm just pointing it out."

"So, you two use Aura as well?" the man asked.

Delia, Micheal and Cress nodded. "We all can, but we tend to stick to certain Pokemon Types. I stick to Psychic." Cress pointed out.

"I stick to Dark, mostly, but also have a few Psychic and Ghost types."

"I stick around Water, Electric, and Ice Types, but I can use almost any type with relative ease. Even so, the only Pokemon I like to keep with me is my Mr. Mime." Delia stated. "That reminds me, which Pokemon did you bring this time, Micheal?"

"I have Absol, Honchkrow, Weavile, Umbreon, Tyranitar and Darkrai." He then used Aura Telepathy to talk to Delia and Cress. _"It's my daughter, so you know."_

Delia and Cress nodded. "That's good to know."

"What about you, Cress? What Pokemon do you have?"

"As I said, I mainly use Psychic Pokemon. I tend to make better usage of Alakazam, Espeon and Gardevoir, but I also have a Gallade and Cresselia with me." _"This Cresselia is my other daughter, as well."_

Micheal and Delia nodded.

"I'm surprised the two of you have Legendary Pokemon." The man admitted. "Then again, if you have any connection to Ash, then I really shouldn't be. The kid is far more lucky than most that I've ever seen."

Micheal nodded. "That he is."

"Well, if you can wait for a bit, I'll have a transport ready for you and here in a couple of hours. Don't worry about a thing, and I'll also let Ash know his parents, and Rui's mother is here."

-Mount Battle-

Ash just beat the leader of Area 4. His team had consisted of Espeon, Umbreon, Pikachu, Riolu, Entei and Suicune. The sad thing about this?

He started 2 hours ago. "Dear Arceus. These guys aren't even a challenge." Ash sighed. "Rui, I think we could use a break. What do you think?"

She nodded. "I guess it's okay. Maybe we can see if Nett has turned something up." She suggested.

Ash pulled out his P*DA, but an Email came in as he did. "Huh? It's from Allen."

"Allen?"

"My friend that runs the Outskirt Stand." Ash clarified.

"Oh."

Wes, I think you should know something.

You see, I've got thee people here that are looking for you. One is Delia Ketchum, who claims to be your mother. Another is named Micheal, but he says you'd know him as Dark Dream.

At that, Ash stilled. _'Darkrai is here?!'_

The third calls herself Cress, but says you'd know her as Moon Maiden. Don't ask me why they're saying that, because I have no idea.

Ash nearly paled at that. _'You have GOT to be kidding me!'_

"Wes? What's wrong?" She looked at the email. "Dark Dream and Moon Maiden?"

Ash nodded, slowly, before continuing.

Apparently, Cress claims Rui to be her daughter, and Micheal claims you to be his son.

Ash sighed. "Well... That's just a major Mind fuck." One of the others nearby looked at him in confusion, before seeing that he had a P*DA out, and figured it was just a surprising Email.

"What do you mean? You seem like you know them." Rui asked, confused.

Ash looked around, seeing that no one was listening in on them. "Rui, Moon Maiden is really the Legendary Pokemon Cresselia." Rui's eyes widened. "Dark Dream is really Darkrai. The two rarely, if ever, get along. Add to that fact that they're both traveling with my mother... I'd be scared."

Anyway, they're looking for you, and I already called in transportation for them to get to Agate Village. I figure that it's a good place for you to meet up with them. Micheal claims to have met you twice, and Cress claims to have done so once.

Also, your mother is actually a pretty sweet girl, as long as you don't get her angry.

Ash sighed. "Rui, this is definitely the biggest Mind fuck I've gotten since I was here."

"Finding out that your father is a..."

"Don't say his species out loud." He whispered to her. "But yeah, that is one of the biggest Mind Fucks I've _ever_ gotten. Even Team Snagem was smaller than this."

"And my mother... that's a pretty big one, too." Rui added.

"What makes it worse is the three are on their way to Agate." Ash pointed out.

"What do you mean?"

"Remember, your father could tell that I was an Aura user. That Pikachu battle was more than just a test of skill." Ash pointed out. "Pikachu, I think we should go further ahead. By the time we reach the end, I figure Umbreon and Espeon will be ready for the new Colosseum. We already took out the Shadow Pokemon Lab last night, after all."

"Yeah, it was surprising. It's a good thing I'm not on the lookout for Shadow Pokemon." Rui added. "I'm still half asleep."

Ash nodded. "Get some rest, then. Meditation can help, and I'm a little tired, too." he pulled out a Pokeball, and tossed it up. "Riolu, come on out."

In a flash of White, Riolu appeared. _"Ash? What's up?"_

"You want in on the group Meditation?" He asked.

"_Sure!"_ The two humans, Riolu and Pikachu sat in a point formation. Umbreon and Espeon popped out of their Pokeballs, and saw the four point formation, and sat down meditating themselves.

After a few hours of this, Ash opened his eyes first, somehow fully rested. At this point, a News report came up.

_As you can see behind me, the factory has been destroyed by something extremely powerful. Authorities are still baffled as to how, when there are no traces of Explosives, and the crater there lead to a collapsed Cave system. No one knows what caused the crater, or the flash of light coming from this direction according to citizens in Pyrite._

Ash blinked at that. _'Did not expect it to make the news so quickly.'_

_In addition, there is also the rumors of a Kyogre in the area. Same with two Unknown Pokemon, all three of which flew in near Phenac last night. One was barely identifiable, looking black, with a bit of white. The other gave off Rainbow sparkles behind it, as it flew off towards the Moon, almost._

_'Kyogre, Cresselia and Darkrai... I knew about Cresselia and Darkrai, but why is Kyogre here?'_ Rui opened her eyes as she heard this. "A Kyogre? What is a Kyogre doing here in Orre?"

"I don't know, Rui. I'm asking myself the same question." Ash admitted. "Then again, if it's here for me, I would _not_ be surprised."

"Why not?"

"I got kicked by a Groudon, and lived to tell about it. I think that would impress _any_ Kyogre. So, you get enough rest with Meditation?"

Rui nodded. "I'm a little hungry, though."

Ash nodded, and saw that the receptionist at one of the desks was handing out food. "Then I think we should get eating." He got up and held out a hand, which she grabbed, and he helped her up. Pikachu went to his shoulder while Riolu went onto her left shoulder. Espeon and Umbreon followed on their heels, as they got their lunch, and Ash took out a few Poffins he had made and gave them to the Pokemon, aside from Pikachu, who was perfectly fine with fries.

It was even better, in Pikachu's eyes, when a bottle of Ketchup was spotted.

However, that glee turned to a frown when not even Ash could open it. The receptionist was about to walk over and help, but Pikachu's tail glowed, before it hit the cap of the bottle, making everyone look at the group. Ash sighed. "Pikachu, what have I told you about using Iron Tail on a Stubborn Ketchup Bottle?"

**Oh, drop it! You can't open it with Aura, so why not?**

"Because it's rude and... You know what? I don't know why I even try anymore." Ash sighed. "But seriously, did you _really_ have to do that?"

**Yes.** Pikachu replied, with a flat tone.

They heard someone clear their throat. Ash and Rui turned and saw the one they beat a few hours ago. "I'm not sure that's an efficient way to open a Ketchup bottle."

Ash sighed. "Just be glad he didn't use Volt Tackle on it, like he did your Lileep."

"Yeah, that would be overkill, wouldn't it?" Rui added.

"I guess. Anyway, I'm surprised as to how long you've been here. I wasn't expecting you to stick around here for so long." The man pointed out.

"Yeah, Rui and I were up all night last night. Had to take care of something quickly, and finally finished last night. It's why we started so early."

"I'm also slightly surprised. You have a legendary in your team, but you didn't even use it, not until right before the end. I mean, you still didn't use your Pikachu."

"Yeah... believe it or not, Pikachu is actually more powerful than Entei and Suicune. He's matched a Regice, too. Not to mention, he's also my second strongest Pokemon out of all of them."

"Well, if that's the case, I doubt you'd use Pikachu unless you needed to."

"That, or I'm pissed." Ash added. "Pikachu is simply too strong for me to use often. I mean, we took on the Pregym Leader Justy in Phenac. Pikachu here just wanted to show off, but it ended up 2-on-1 for the entire battle. All six of her Pokemon went down fast with Pikachu as her opponent. He just got bored. I think that speaks for his strength. Not to mention his track record."

The man nodded, as he sat down. "So, you decided to sleep for a while, huh?"

Ash and Rui nodded. "Yeah, we needed the rest, just as badly as our Pokemon."

"Well, I figure you should just make your way out, and continue later. I get the feeling you should head to Agate Village, for some reason."

Ash looked at Rui. "What do you think?"

"Might as well. Maybe we can see your mother there."

"If Allen asked for Transportation for them, they'd be there fast and safe." Ash stated. "It's likely that they're already there."

"Well then, let's go. I really want to meet your mother." Rui stated.

"After we finish eating." Ash stated, looking at his Pokemon. "They need the food, too."

Rui nodded. "Alright, but I want to meet the mother of such a wonderful man."

Ash chuckled. "We'll see."

After about ten more minutes, in which a few people looked at them in confusion, Ash recalled all of the Pokemon but Pikachu, who climbed up to his shoulder. "Come on, Rui. Let's get back to Agate. We can start over on this later." The two walked their way back, and got on Ash's bike, where Pikachu jumped into the sidecar, onto Rui's lap.

As he started the bike up, he glanced at Rui. "You've got a handle on the Aura Sight, right?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Use it, and see if you can find two, if not three, high powered Aura Signatures. It'll be good practice trying to home in on them." Ash stated.

"I can tell two of them are nearby. See if you can find them."

Rui nodded, and closed her eyes. "Alright. I'll take a look."

He then started driving the bike through the desert, his own eyes closed as he used Aura Sight to navigate. He did it before he regained his memories, but wasn't sure how he did it then.

He drove them both to a different area, straight towards three Aura Signatures. As they were in a truck, he began driving alongside the truck, his eyes closed, and turned his head with a smile, before giving them a two fingered salute. Using Aura Telepathy, he connected to one of the passengers. _"Hey mom. What's up?"_

That right, Delia, Cress and Micheal were in the truck. _"Ash? Is that really you?"_

"_Yeah, it's me."_

"_And I take it the one in the sidecar is Rui?"_ A decidedly male voice spoke to him.

"_I take it you're Micheal, AKA Darkrai?"_ Ash questioned.

"_Yes, I am. I'm the same one you encountered in Alamos, as well."_

Ash shook his head. _"Impossible. I saw him disintegrate with my own eyes."_

"_I watched you get kicked by a Groudon, too. That... and I know about your first encounter with Mewtwo. He didn't wipe my memory of the event, not knowing I was watching. I'm coming clean, and telling you here and now, I ended up watching you from Mt. Moon."_ Micheal told him.

"_Wait, you watched me for that long?"_ Ash asked, bewildered.

"_I'm sorry I didn't tell you, but I have my reasons."_ Micheal stated. _"Also, I needed to let you know a few things. You remember your trip through the Dark Tunnel? The one you could see through while your friends couldn't?"_

"_yeah, why?"_

"_It's because I'm your father."_ Micheal stated. _"I wasn't there because I was running from my duty... The Paperwork is a hassle, and I can't use Psychic to do it, either."_

Ash didn't comment. _"Ash, there's more to this than he's saying."_ That was his mother, Delia. _"This is going to come as a shock to you, but... 25 years ago, I was cursed to be a human because I went out of control. At that point, I was a Kyogre, but I haven't been able to go back to that form until recently."_

"_Okay then... Darkrai, if I'm supposed to be your son, what kind of abilities _should_ I gain?"_

"_For one, the Dark Vision. It allows you to see in complete darkness, as if it were daylight. The next one is the ability to use the Pokemon Move Nightmare. It's unique to Darkrai. Same with Dark void."_

"_Alright, next?"_

"_Well, from me, that's all I know would pass down. From me at least. However,as the son of a Kyogre, you could call a Rainstorm, and use Water Pokemon attacks, same with a few Electric type moves, and even then, you could probably learn a few ice Type moves as well."_ Micheal admitted. _"A thunderstorm at Night would be a place you could completely relax in, and not feel worried. I cannot confirm that last one, though. I have never seen it happen."_

Ash sighed, before pulling away from the truck a bit. _"It has happened once, and that's the exact feeling I had. What about Rui and Cresselia?"_

"_She's talking to her through her Aura right now. I couldn't get her attention without blowing up the truck."_ Micheal admitted.

"_You know, that kind of makes sense... So, mom..."_

"_Ash, you have a LOT to explain. That... and you better have changed your you-know-what's everyday!"_ She finished off with a hidden smirk.

"_MOM!"_ Ash now had a blush on his face.

He heard laughing from both parents, and barely heard a chuckle from Rui. _"Rui and I will go on ahead. From what I can tell, it'll take about another hour to get to Agate from here at this speed, and I can double it. Besides, there's something I gotta pick up. My bike needs a tune-up soon, and better I get it out of the way now."_

"_Without an explanation?"_ Delia raised an eyebrow.

"_The explanation will be in the Relic Forest in Agate. Ask Eagun to take the three of you there. That, and I know that you're trustworthy. He knows me, and trust me with his granddaughter's safety. I'll head back there after I get what I need. I will tell you, mom. I promised you that, and I don't go back on my word... The only exception is when I had Amnesia, and I still don't think I've paid enough for that."_ His bike pulled back a bit, before he branched off towards the south.

"Wes?" Rui asked.

"_Don't worry, Rui. We'll be meeting up with them again, soon."_ Ash told her through their Aura.

She nodded, and he sped off.

It had taken them a good 90 minutes to get into Pyrite Town, and they went into the Under. "Why are we going back down here?"

"Found some data for Nett back at the lab. Already restored it, and I figured he'd want it. That, and I need some parts for my bike, which I'll be working on when we get back to Agate." Ash explained, as they walked up to the Elevator. The guard was about to say something but Ash simply sent a glare her way, which made her falter. "I beat Dakim, Venus, and Mirror B with ease. Same with Ein. You think you have a chance?"

She backed off and let the two through.

They went down, and made their way back into the shop.

"Ah, I see you're back. What can I get you?" The Shopkeeper asked.

"I'm looking for parts to a J-class AT-453 hoverbike. It's due for a tune up in about a week, and I figure it's best if I find the parts now." Ash explained.

"Ah, those are pretty high class. So, what you need for the upgrade?" He asked.

Ash thought for a moment. "I last checked it out about a week ago. I'll need a Spacial Converter, 2 sets of Tier 7 Hover brakes... I believe an Oil Format Container could help as well." He crossed his arms, his face scrunched up in thought. "Then there's the Repulsor lift Upgrade, if you have one."

The shopkeeper nodded, and went through everything. "The only one I don't have up here is the Spacial Converter." he looked towards the stairs. "Perr! Get up here!"

A small boy ran upstairs. "Sir?"

"Get a Spacial Converter from the basement. And make sure it's intact!"

"Yes sir!" He ran downstairs, and came back up about a minute later. "Here it is, sir."

He looked at Ash. "You're back?"

Ash nodded. "How's Nett?"

"He's doing good." Perr replied.

Ash nodded, before turning to the shopkeeper. "Heard about him from Nett. Paying him a visit next." Shopkeeper nodded in response.

"Alright, the total comes to 29,000 Poke'. You got that much?"

Ash nodded and gave out the necessary money. The shopkeeper nodded. "They're all yours. You need an installation manual?"

Ash shook his head as he put them in his trenchcoat. "I built the Hoverbike myself. Kind of had to, since my old employer wouldn't buy me one. I don't need a manual, because I built it myself, fixed it myself, and upgrade it myself."

The man nodded. "Good luck, sir."

Ash nodded. "Rui?"

"I know, it's time to see Nett." She replied, and they walked out, and made their way towards Nett's house, and went downstairs.

"Megg? Where's Nett?"

"He's in the computer room." She replied. "Why?"

"Got some data he might want to see." Ash stated.

"I'll talk with her. See what you can get from Nett." Rui suggested, earning a nod.

Ash went into the room with the computer. "Nett, I've got some data I'd like you to take a look at." He pulled out a disk. "I took it from Cipher's Shadow Pokemon Lab before I blew it up."

"That's great! Let me see." he put the disk into the slot, and the data came up. "Whoa! This is a lot of information." Nett observed.

"Anything you can do with it?"

"It'll take a while for me to go through it all, I'll let you know when I sort through it all. Oh, and it turns out that Misty Waterflower, Gary Oak, Dawn Berlitz, some girl named Bianca, Melody from Shamouti, and Paul Shinji are in Orre already. Gym Leader Sabrina from Kanto is currently in Phenac City, she told one of our members to see if we can get the information to you. Misty and Dawn landed in Gateon about an hour ago. Gary and Bianca, last I heard were moving for Agate Village. Supposedly, Bianca has a twin as well. Melody is also in Agate Village already, since she had left Gateon Port late last night."

Ash nodded. "You don't have to worry about Delia Ketchum. She's probably in Agate Village already."

"There was no word of her coming in."

"That rumor of two unknown Pokemon and Kyogre had her in it."

"She's a Pokemon?"

Ash shrugged. "Still need the full story, so I'm not sure. The two unknown Pokemon, however, are Darkrai and Cresselia. Both are Sinnoh Legendaries. I need their stories, too. In the case of Kyogre, it came in because my mother came in. Anything else is in the air."

Nett nodded. "Alright, I'll get to work on this. I'll let you know when I find something you could use."

Ash nodded. "Thanks Nett. Now, I have to upgrade my bike, and head over to Agate."

-2 hours later, above ground-

It was reaching Mid-afternoon, and Ash was testing out the Upgrades, to see if they fit in with the designs. After all the tests were done, he looked over at Rui, who was just watching him work on it, Pikachu next to her. "It's done, and ready. I won't be going Top Speed yet, though. We should be at Agate by Nightfall if we leave now."

Rui nodded. "Alright then. We should get going."

She got in the sidecar, Pikachu in her lap. **Hey Ash?**

"What's up?"

**You sure you can tell your mother about our Adventures?**

"If I don't, I'm pretty sure Darkrai will."

**How would he know?**

"He followed us since after Mt. Moon." Ash said, bringing his Goggles down. "Now Hold on. The ride may be a little bumpy, due to the new equipment settling in. It definitely was last time. I may have to re-tune it again, after a bit."

Rui was concerned. "Are you sure it'll work?"

"If I don't go Top Speed, it won't break apart, if that's what you're asking." Ash answered, earning a sigh. "Listen Rui, if something goes wrong, and my calculations were off, then I'll slow down and work on it. I have my tools. I'll be fine, and I'll make sure you're not hurt in the process."

She nodded. **You do know that this'll probably hurt, right?**

"Won't hurt as much as that Groudon." Ash pointed out.

**Only you could say that, and I'd believe you.**

"Yeah, and that's because you saw it happen." Ash retorted. "Hang on, Rui."

She did, and the bike took off. It had taken a good 2 hours to get to Agate Village, which Ash checked out the moment they stopped. "Why don't you take Pikachu and let your Grandfather know we're here? I'll need to do a bit of adjusting, but otherwise, it's fine."

"Alright, but only if Pikachu wants to."

**He's got ketchup. I'm in.** Pikachu answered.

"Then let's get going!" Rui smiled at the Pikachu, before they took off.

Ash continued to work on his bike for ten minutes before Rui came back with Delia, Cress, and Micheal. Pikachu was on Rui's left shoulder. Eagun walked behind them, but kept an eye on Ash. "Wes, they didn't want to wait." Rui said.

He sighed. "Well, the adjustments should be fine for a test, but I guess it'll have to wait." He looked at Eagun. "Sorry it took so long, but I had to upgrade my bike. It was around the time for a tune up, and I built it myself, after all."

Delia didn't say a word, before embracing Ash. "Ash... You're really okay..."

He returned her embrace, and felt tears trail down his back. He closed his own eyes a few trailed down hers. Rui noticed, and looked slightly depressed. "Mom... I'm sorry." He whispered.

"No... I'm sorry." She choked between shallow breaths. "I... I should've told you... I..."

"Mom..." She stopped talking and her tears doubled in number and force. They stayed that way for 5 minutes, before Delia pulled away.

"Ash..."

"I guess we can start with why it happened, and go from there." Ash said, in a soft voice. "And I think Rui should be there for this."

Delia nodded, the fact that she was crying still showing. He led them to the Relic forest, Eagun simply following in silence.

Next to Celebi's Relic Stone, Delia gave her story. What caused her to go on a Rampage, and lose control of herself, and then the punishment. Then her life adjusting to being a Normal Human. Finally, it ended when she met Micheal, she avoided calling him Darkrai, and ended off when she found she was pregnant with Ash.

Ash, throughout the entire thing, was silent. He was trying to gauge each word, and figuring out if she lied on any point. What he found shocked him, though he didn't show it. He knew she didn't lie or embellish any point. Rui, however, knew that he was shocked, even if he didn't show it.

"Ash, I'm sorry I didn't tell you, but would you have believed me if I did?" Delia asked.

Ash sighed. "If you told me that before my journey, no. After I went through the Johto League, on the other hand, I figure that I probably would have. My journey has been so hectic and Dangerous, so much so that I'm pretty sure my own Mother being a Kyogre would explain why."

"You can't really believe what she's saying so easily." Eagun pointed out.

"If you say I'm too trusting, Eagun, then I'm sorry to disappoint you. I used my own Aura to figure out if any points were even slight lies. Not one word was a single lie, exaggeration, or understatement. You can't lie to the Aura." Ash explained. "That is the reason I believe her... That and it would make a lot more sense in my life than a lot of things... it would also explain why that Groudon kicked me, too. Not even Dialga and Palkia were as aggressive towards me as Groudon."

"All Groudon have an ingrained hatred for Kyogre. It's in their Genetics. With time, they can get over it, but it takes decades to do so. Same with most Kyogre." Delia explained.

Ash looked at Micheal. "Your turn. I want to know the _full_ story."

Micheal sighed, and ran a hand through his hair, before speaking. He knew he was being judged, but he had to tell the truth. No. He _wanted_ to tell the truth. He spoke of how he met Delia, where he stayed, and how he managed to live in disguise. Then he told everyone present of how he had to leave, and why. He said he left a note before he had to leave, which Delia confirmed. "I'm sorry I had to leave, but I wasn't willing to face them, and let you and Delia take the fall with me. I left to protect you both. Even then, I kept an eye on you the moment I found out you started your own journey as a Pokemon Trainer. I had made it my personal mission to watch over you. I owed it to you, and Delia. I wasn't there before, but at least I could watch out for you from the shadows. I'm sure you remember the little detour between Cerulean and Vermillion, correct?"

Ash nodded. "I'm going to take a wild guess and say it was you guiding me that time."

Micheal nodded. "I was. I knew of the Charmander being mistreated. I also figured you'd give him a better home and family than _that guy_. And I was right. I was trying to guide you to him, before the rain came that day. The Krabby, the Dragonite, the Charmander, the Bulbasaur, I led you to them. I figured they could help you on your journey."

Ash sighed, and ran a hand through his silver hair. "Man, that explains a lot more. And, if you don't mind my asking, was it you that got May, Max, Brock and I to the Marina Group for Manaphy?"

Micheal nodded. "It was also my fault for a few other incidents, but those were the only two that were intentional. Besides, you got your Stubborn Determination from me. The time in Alamos Town may have been caused by me, but that wouldn't kill me. If you can survive a blast like that, so can I."

Ash chuckled. "Yeah... I guess that's true. Since you both told me the truth, I'll fill you in on my own journeys. Particularly, the points my mother doesn't know about."

He then went into his own journeys. His battles on New Island with Mewtwo, the truth of the Orange islands, when he met Entei, Latios and Latias in Altomare. "You can ask Bianca about that one." Was his comment there. He then continued on with the time he met Celebi and Suicune. "I have a feeling that Sammy was really Professor Oak, but that's never been proven... that and I didn't ask." Then he went into the time he met Jirachi, and what that Team Magma Scientist did, including the Groudon. "That was my first brush with a Groudon, and the thing kicked me over 100 feet. Still surprised I didn't die from that." Ash commented.

Delia sighed. "Fake or not, it's still a Groudon. The hatred is still there."

Ash chuckled. "Tell me about it."

"Why do you think I stay out of Hoenn?" Delia questioned.

"Point taken." Ash replied with a smile, before going into his encounter with Deoxys. "The guy was a pain, but also horribly misunderstood."

Micheal nodded. "Sounds like Deoxys to me."

Cress nodded as well. "I agree. That _does_ sound like Deoxys."

Ash shrugged. "Only time I ever met him."

Rui just watched in silence, as did Eagun. Ash then went into his time in Rota, with the Lucario. "It's when I realized how much I could do, and that I could become an Aura Guardian. I'm more self taught than most, though, and I've been getting a few tips from Riolu. Recreating Nightmare was pretty easy, and I used that a few times. It's the only Pokemon move I can use, but that's because I've been using it for some time, even during my Amnesia."

Micheal shook his head. "It's instinctual. You know how to do it, because you're my son. You have the blood of a Darkrai in you."

Ash scratched his cheek. "Yeah, I got that much." Ash then went into his little adventure with the Marina Group, and the Manaphy. "Phantom was more of a robot, than a pirate. A lot of crazy things happened that time."

"I can only imagine. Manaphy _is_ the Prince of the Sea, after all." Delia pointed out. "Perhaps I should tell May what I am, and that I can have Manaphy return to her."

Ash shook his head with a smile. "I don't think she'll need it, but she would like it... You just don't have to tell her you're a Kyogre. I doubt Arceus would like that."

"Ash, I'm still human, and I'll age like one. When I die, I die as a human. Not a Kyogre. I actually enjoyed my time as a Human, and I have a son I need to watch over. Why do you think I turned down taking back my old form Four Years ago? The reason was you."

"Mom..." Ash shook his head. "I guess I should've seen that coming."

"You're right. You _should_ have." Delia pointed out. "I figure there's more to your adventure than this."

Ash nodded. "You're right. The next one happened in Alamos town."

"I already told her _that one_." Micheal pointed out. "I also had to explain how you survived a Roar of Time and a Spacial Rend hitting you at once. All I did was activate your Dark Type Abilities and made a shield around you. It's how I lived. It's how you lived."

"Well, I'll explain it anyway." And so he did. Rui's eyes widened.

"How could you just talk about this stuff as it was nothing?"

"Because, Rui, that's pretty much become the norm around me. I just got used to it." Ash shrugged. "Really, It doesn't really mean much that I meet Rare Pokemon on a frequent Basis. Crazy stuff happens around me so often, it's kind of expected. Anyway, there are two more major brushes with Legendaries I should probably mention. The next one is when I actually went through the Reverse World, or Distortion World, if you prefer that term."

He went into his adventure with Shaymin, and Giratina. That one was far more dangerous, but Delia shook her head. "Only one who has been to Giratina's realm would understand that."

"Yeah, I didn't even tell Professor Oak _that one_. He either wouldn't believe me, or would go on a rant that I'd tune out pretty quickly." Ash admitted. "Even talking about it now, I think it's crazy. Distortion World doesn't follow our world's Logic. That's the biggest reason I don't really talk about that one often."

"And the other one?" Rui asked. She was hooked on the stories. She also knew he wasn't kidding about them.

"The other one was when Arceus lost control of himself." He looked at Micheal and Cress. "I'm sure you two _both _know about _that_. Some guy took the jewel of Life, I had to get it back. I did, and stopped his rampage." He then went into the details for those that _didn't_ know. "Yeah... I get into Weird situations more times that I really know what to do with." He sighed. "That's why I have to stop Cipher. Their Potential Threat is much larger than Team Rocket, Team Galactic, Team Aqua and Team Magma at their highest. I know what the Legendary Pokemon are capable of. I've seen and experienced it firsthand. They got their hands on Entei, Suicune and Raikou, so who's to say they can't do so to other Legendaries if they can catch and find them?"

Eagun, Rui, Delia, Micheal and Cress all nodded. They understood the implications of what Cipher was doing, and they also knew they had someone who _knew _what would happen if they expanded.

"But Ash, aren't you scared?" Eagun asked. "I mean, even if you _do_ know what could happen..."

Ash nodded. "I know what could happen, and I'll be honest, it _does_ scare me. But right now, they're not that strong. They _could_ do it, but as it stands, they're not able to. Even if the Potential scares me, that won't stop me from stopping them in their tracks. I did the same with Team Aqua and Team Magma in Hoenn. I did the same with Team Galactic in Sinnoh. Sure, they scared me, but I pushed past that fear. I'm simply taking it like I would seeing a Legendary Pokemon. It's really nothing new to me. Even so, the Entei they had here was the same one I ran into before. The Suicune was the same one I ran into in the forest."

Delia sighed. "Talk about a messed up life."

Ash shrugged. "Eh, I'm used to it. In fact, I kind of expect it now." His face then turned serious. "But now you all know why I'm after Cipher. They can't be allowed to run any longer."

Rui nodded. "We've got you there. Maybe we can do something about it."

Ash nodded at her with a small smile, which soon turned into a small frown. "Rui, I know this is going to be a dangerous run. This is a major threat, and something that could eventually destroy the world. I'm not willing to let that happen, and I hate to ask this, but..." He sighed. "Do you still want to come with me on this journey?"

Eagun's eyes widened. Ash held a hand up before he can comment. "She's a strong girl, Eagun. I have to admit that, seeing it firsthand. She may not be much of a battler, but she's a good person to have around, and she's good company, but it could very well put her life in danger. I ask, because I know how stubborn she can be, and, even if you try to stop her, she'll try and sneak out anyway. The choice is hers, not mine. Not yours." He then looked at her in the eyes. "Rui, the choice is yours. Follow me with a Life Risk, or stay here where its safe. Which will you choose?"

Rui crossed her arms in thought. After 30 seconds, she nodded. "Count me in. I've come this far, I might as well go all the way."

Ash sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "Saw that coming. I just had to ask."

"Wait, if you knew then..." Cress was cut off by a hand. Micheal's hand.

"Cress, the reason he asked is so that she knows she has the choice. He's not making her come along, and he wants to make sure she knows it. Even if he knows the answer, it's better that she chooses herself." He explained. "She made her choice."

Ash nodded at the explanation. "He's right. That's why I asked."

Rui shook her head. "Ash, you know that it doesn't really matter to me what you've done. You're a good person at heart. I trust you. I know that, should something happen to me, you'd already be down and out, and we _all_ know that _that_ isn't going to happen anytime soon."

Everyone, minus Eagun, chuckled at that. Ash rubbed the back of his head. "Yeah... I've had my fair share of death. If I had to be honest, it doesn't really scare me anymore. After coming close to death so many times, and even dying five times, it's lost its luster, in my opinion."

"This is all too crazy to believe." Eagun said.

"Well, I could say it gets worse, but really, I think that's a moot point." Ash admitted. "Here in Orre, I've been known as Wes Antilles. Before that, I was Ash Ketchum. The guy who doesn't have to look for trouble, because it'll find him."

Micheal nodded. "It comes with being the Chosen One, Ash. You just got used to it."

Ash hummed. "You guys want to know my initial reaction to Allen telling me that you," He pointed at Micheal. "Were both a Darkrai and my father, my mother," His finger shifted to Delia. "Was a Kyogre, and here in Orre, even with the Blockade, and that you," He shifted his finger again towards Cress. "Were really a Cresselia, and Rui's mother?"

Delia looked slightly worried, but nodded. "What was it?"

"Pardon the language, but it was a Major Mind fuck. It may not be the biggest curveball sent my way, but it's definitely up there." Ash stated.

Delia was about to use a frying pan but Ash dodged it. "I did warn you about my language, mom." He looked at her, only to get a rolling pin to the face.

"Don't think the Frying Pan is all I've got, either." She frown at him. "You really need to watch your language."

"Mom? There's no kids around here, and with what I've done in my life, do you _really_ expect me to _not_ use those words? Sometimes, there's nothing else that fits." Ash countered. "Although, there was another reason I wanted you guys to come here."

Delia and Eagun blinked. "Another reason?" Eagun questioned, confused.

Ash nodded. "Yeah, I figured if I'm gonna tell her, I might as well tell her now." He looked at Rui. "Rui, we _have_ been through a lot. You know that, and you probably already know what I'm feeling too."

"What do you mean?" She asked confused.

"I open my heart to you. Take a look into it." Ash stated, confusing everyone but Cress, who's eyes widened.

Rui closed her eyes, and saw into his heart, and the message he wanted to convey. When she opened them, she hugged him and claimed his lips. Eagun didn't understand this, but knew something was up.

Delia and Micheal blinked, while Cress sighed. "I _really_ should've seen that coming."

When they pulled apart, they looked into each other's eyes. "I feel the same way, Ash." This caused more confusion in Eagun, but realization in Delia's and Micheal's eyes.

He gave her a smile. "For that, I'm glad."

"Can anyone fill me in on this?" Eagun asked, thoroughly confused.

Delia nodded. "My son just asked her to be his girlfriend by having her look into his heart using her Aura."

"It happens to be a natural ability of mine." Rui added. "I didn't know where it came from at first but..." She looked at Cress. "I think I do now."

Cress nodded. "It was supposed to only be for when they're asleep, though."

Rui shook her head. "It started out that way, but I got it to the point I can do it at will. It's how I find a Shadow Pokemon, at least before I started to use Aura Sense it was. I can't feel the heart of a Shadow Pokemon. Any other Pokemon I can, but not Shadow Pokemon."

Ash nodded. "While in Orre, I'm still called Wes. I really don't mind, cause that's what I've been called since I got here two years ago." He then looked up. "It's getting late. We should get some rest."

Delia nodded. "We'll get a room at the Pokemon Center."

Micheal and Cress nodded. Ash looked at Eagun. "I don't suppose you could let them stay at your place?"

Eagun sighed. "If they really are your parents, then I know all I need to. You are a good person. A Trouble Magnet and a Legend Magnet, but you have a good heart. If they show any reason for distrust, they're out."

Delia shook her head. "I think me and Micheal will be fine elsewhere."

Ash shook his head. "Mom, you need an actual bed. Trust me, it'll be well worth it."

Delia sighed. "And what about you?"

"I'm used to the ground, trees, and even worse places." Ash pointed out. "I've slept in weird positions, in dangerous places, and never lost a wink of sleep. I'll be fine. But Rui, I think you should go up there, too."

"Why me?"

"Rui, you already said you'd come with, and I won't be leaving until Nett lets me know what's in that Data Packet we got from the lab we blew up." Ash explained. "We'll be here for a while, so you don't have to worry about me leaving you behind. I also have to finish recalibrating my Hoverbike. There's a multitude of things I have to do with it, just to make sure it won't break down on me."

Rui was hesitant, but nodded. "I see, but..." She was cut off.

"Do you trust me?" Ash questioned. She blinked in confusion. "Rui, Do you trust me?" His voice held a tinge of seriousness.

"Yes."

"Then trust that I know what I'm doing, and that I won't leave you behind." Ash replied, before having to hide a smirk. "Besides, Pikachu will be going with you. Insurance that I'll stick around, if that's what you want."

Rui and Pikachu blinked. **You serious?**

Ash nodded, while Rui just looked between. "Ash, why would you..."

"Rui, I left Pikachu alone for two years because of Amnesia. I'm not about to leave him to the wolves again. He's more than a friend to me. He's a brother, and I _don't_ plan on abandoning him. Even if I _do_ leave the village, I'm not leaving the general area. Not without Pikachu. Not this time." Ash told her, his voice all out serious.

Rui nodded, this time more resolutely. "Alright."

Ash looked at the Pikachu on his shoulder. "I'm trusting you with her Safety, Pikachu. You _know_ that if we don't go looking for Trouble, it'll look for us."

**Isn't that just you?** Pikachu questioned.

"Remember that time when you were with Dawn, back before the Sinnoh League?" Ash questioned.

**What about it?** Pikachu asked. All others were confused.

"What happened?"

"Long story short, there are only a few times that Pikachu and I were ever separated, and neither was our fault. The first time was in Rota, which I already told you. The other was before I met Dawn. When I finally met up with Dawn, as it turned out, her bike was fried with a Thunderbolt. Until I met back up with Pikachu, I had no trouble, aside from not being around Pikachu. Found Brock, and I met Dawn alongside Pikachu. That was the beginning of the Sinnoh League for me." Ash explained.

**And... What does that have to do with me?**

"You weren't around, and I didn't get into any trouble. At all. I found you, Trouble found me..." Ash then grinned. "Or should I say, as they put it, 'Make it double'?"

**Oh Arceus no! Do NOT quote those freaks!** Pikachu groaned.

"Freaks?" Rui questioned.

"Jessie, James, and their Meowth. Three members of Team Rocket that's followed the two of us from the very beginning... Starting from when I rode _Misty's_ bike into them as Pikachu used a Thundershock on top of it. That would also mark the beginning of "Classic Ash" as my friends would call it."

Micheal sighed. "I started watching near the end of Mount Moon, to be honest. I heard about your Journey, and got going as soon as I could. Those three are a nuisance, but you _know _that they've helped you when you needed it."

Ash nodded. "I question their motives sometimes, even now, really. Even so, that Motto of theirs was a pain."

"Motto?" Delia asked.

Ash shivered. "Yeah... I'm not going into it."

Micheal then grinned. "But I will!"

Ash looked alarmed, as did Pikachu. Rui noticed, and looked at Ash in confusion. She couldn't say anything, before Micheal started.

Even though Cress had the first line.

"To protect the world from devastation," She started in a strangely accurate 'Jessie" Impression.

"To unite all people within our Nation," Micheal continued impersonating James.

"To denounce the evils of Truth and love"

"To extend our reach to the stars above"

"Jessie,"

"James,"

"Team Rocket, blasting off at the speed of..." Cress fell down, snoring. Ash's eye was twitching.

"It's bad enough that they revamped it too many times. I _don't_ like the original. _At all._" He stated, thoroughly annoyed.

"Oh come on!" Micheal groaned. "It's funny to embarrass them like that!" He then passed out, for no apparent reason.

Ash sighed. "Yeah... Doesn't work when they're not here."

"Who's not here?" Ash stilled, before turning to the female voice.

"You have _got_ to be kidding me!" Ash said in a barely pissed off tone.

"Over the wind," A female said.

"Past the stars," This one was male.

"Pikachu, White Burst Stream!" Ash interrupted them.

**Finally!** Pikachu jumped down, glowed Yellow, and fired a large Pale Blue beam with White Lightning surrounding it straight at the newcomers.

"Team Rocket's Blasting off again!" Everyone that was conscious heard. Ash was growling, but Riolu came out of his Pokeball, and smacked Ash with Aura.

"Riolu!" Ash scolded.

"_What? You were about to lose it... Again."_ He retorted.

Ash sighed. "Yeah... thanks."

"_Don't mention it!"_ Riolu gave an Impish grin.

"Guess we better hit the sack, huh?" Ash looked at all of those that were conscious.

Rui nodded. "I'm staying down here with you."

Ash looked at her, "Rui..."

"Not a word. I'm staying, and there's nothing you can say that will change my mind." Rui retorted, her voice still resolute.

Ash sighed. "I'm never gonna catch a break, am I buddy?" Pikachu nodded.

**No luck for you here.**

"Tell me something I don't know." Ash replied, before continuing. "And I don't mean that literally!"

Pikachu crossed his tiny arms. **Fine...**

Delia blinked. "What's so bad about that?"

"Last time revealed shocking information that I'd rather _not_ repeat." Ash answered. "And trust me. If you heard it, you'd have the same reaction I did."

Eagun shook his head. "How bad can it be?"

Rui walked up to him and whispered in his ear, causing his eyes to widen. "You're kidding?"

Rui shook her head. "That's what he said. I almost didn't believe it myself."

Ash sighed. "Again, not something I like, nor do I want to think about."

Delia sighed. "Alright. I guess I'll have to bring these two up myself."

Ash blinked and looked at Micheal and Cress, before snapping. The two woke up, confused. "What happened?" Micheal asked.

"You passed out." Ash answered. "Before you ask how, I have no idea."

Micheal blinked. "Oh. Alright."

_'Thank Arceus he doesn't remember!'_ Ash thought, while keeping his face neutral.

00000x00000

Chapter Complete.

ALL HAIL INSANITY! ALL HAIL THE LOG!


End file.
